


My Only Sunflower

by MadameWaffleCakes



Series: My Only Sunflower [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Sans, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damn heats make monsters emotional af, Emotional!Flowey AU, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oh lookie: the angst hast arrived!, Oh would you look at that: there's porn now, Omega!Flowey, Porn With Plot, Soul Sex, There's a lotta "i love you"s from chapter four on in because emotional dorks are my jam, a/b/o dynamics, wow i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When monsters have enough compatibility, they can suddenly start each other's heats/ruts.</p><p>Heats and ruts that can make even the most soulless feel (temporary) deep emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Isn't it weird that in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic fics they can tell certain things by scent? Like, for instance, the better they smell, the more compatible they are? Heheh.... Weird. (GuessWhoJustRealizedSomeOfMyReadersMayNotHaveReadABOByChanceBeforeHehHeh--ItWasMe.)

Flowey was spacing out, chewing away at his noodles. In the surface world, winter was so nice. Many people encouraged a happy vibe around this time of year, and ever since his emotions came fading back, he was very greatful for even the slightest bit of joy. This, was relaxed bliss.

The sudden crunch of Chara biting into a raw block of ramen shocks him out of his thoughts.

"Friiisk. I wanna watch that new sing-y danc-y MTT talent show alreadyyy... Can we _please_ just turn on the living room tv?" Chara whined.

Yes, Flowey's late sibling was living with them. Well, their ghost anyways.  
As Frisk went on their journey, they found bits and peices of Chara's soul, lying in flowers strewn out about the underground. They had placed them together, and Chara had their soul whole once again, losing the murderous complex and regaining some compassion. It was something Flowey felt about too deeply.

"Nooooo. No TV at the table. How are we gonna talk to each other?" Frisk responded to Chara's earlier request.

"Nyaaaah!" They threw their hands up. "Fine! I'll just go and watch it myself." They turned over their shoulder to glare at Frisk on their way out of the dining room. "And i'm taking the ramen with me."

"Nooooo!" Frisk got up and chased after Chara, their small feet loudly pittering and pattering throught the house.

Flowey smiled in his haze. He was out of it lately, and he had no idea why. He didn't seem to care though. It just didn't seem of importantce to him at the moment.

He absentmindednly watched the clock's hands moving with a blank expression, Chara and Frisk's shouting and giggling sweet background noise to his non-existant ears.

Then it hit him.

Flowey shifted around a little in his seat, realizing his roots felt a bit more sappy than usual. That he felt hot, that there was something primal tugging at his back.

_Heat._

_'Fuck.'_ He thought.

Flowey gets up and starts to quickly head in the direction of his room.  
He barely dodges Chara tackling Frisk across the hallway, yet mostly ignores them as he gets into his room.

Flowey knew that he'd have to have supplies to get through this heat. Mostly high-nutrition food, toys, and water. Of course, while he has _one_ of those things tucked away into his pillowcase, he didn't want to leave his room to get the rest, because this was starting _now,_ and he didn't want to have to explain himself to Chara or Frisk.  
Flowey figured he could just text somebody to get him the things he needs.  
Problem is, he left his phone out in the living room.

"Son of a bitch..." He cursed under his breath, deciding to take a chance for it.

He stuck his bud outside the door and looked back and forth down the hallway. No Chara, no Frisk.

Flowey sighed and made a break for the living room, trying to think of who to text.

_'Toriel would be too akward. Asgore, too. Undyne would make it an extreme game, getting me food. I don't need my house to be any hotter, much less by fire on top of my heat.'_

_'...I don't want to ask Sans, no.'_ He thought instantly as he realized how mildly punny the "fire and heat" quip was.

He got a hold of his phone and turned back for his room, rushing a little bit more.

_'Let's see... Papyrus, no. Mettaton, no. I would ask Napstablook, but he doesn't like to leave his house...'_

Flowey had gotten into his room by now.

_'Alphys -is- a scientist. She would probably be the most professional about just getting everything so that i can get this over with. ...Oh but i'm still her 'determination experiment'._  
....  
Fuck it.' 

Flowey sent her a text. 'Hit my heat. Need snacks/water. Can you grab me some?'

She speedily types a response within 45 seconds. Wow.

'Sure, what kind of flavors do you like?'

Flowey thought to himself. He had a leaf over the keypad, when he heard his door open.

"Flowey, Sans wants to talk to you..." Frisk softly informed him.

Flowey heard the door close and the air almost felt cold all of a sudden.  
"Sans...?" Flowey suddenly felt like a ball of nerves.  
Sans was an alpha.

"...you smell really nice, flowey." He said calmly. Flowey turned back to face him. He was casually leaning on an arm against the doorframe.

"Wh-What." Flowey stuttered. "A-Are you just trying to say you enjoy me being in this condition...?" Flowey looks away from Sans again. "Y-You just wanted to see me suffer."

Sans steps forward, and Flowey hears that creak in the floorboards. It makes him flinch.

"D-Don't you have anything better to do?" He stutters out, the heat starting to really overcome him.

His phone buzzes. It's Alphys saying she'll get a bunch of diffrent flavors, and then getting a big supply of whatever Flowey likes the most later.

He turns around to yell at Sans to leave, but something stops him.

_Sans is starting to smell really fucking good too._

_'Oh.'_

"flowey... i just wanted to tell you, th-that you... really, really smell good and... ah..." Sans stumbled over his words, turning to leave. "i-i'll just go."

"W-Wait!" Flowey reaches out after him.

With how Sans smelled, he _HAD_ to be rutting right now.

Toriel once told him, _"When you find someone HIGHLY compatible with you-in a romantic way or not-on their or your cycle, then the non-cycling one will start up. It usually happens a few times within a monster's life, so you should just be knowledgable in case that ever happens to you, Asriel."_

Flowey wouldn't deny that he'd found the skeleton attractive in the last few months, but he never quite understood that he wanted Sans.

Up until now.

"Y-You... Smell really good too, Sans." He admitted.

The skeleton immediately turned around. "wait what."

Flowey looked at him with a sudden intensity. Sans must have been effected somehow, because he softly gasped.

"...I want to talk about this."

Sans silently sat down on Flowey's bed. The flower hopped his pot up next to him.

"...What do you want to do, Sans?"

"on us being compatible enough for you to jump-start a rut for me?" He asked a bit redundantly, disbeleif in his voice.

"Yeah." Flowey nodded in confirmation.

Sans breathed in deeply. His sigh was husky, most likely because that air was getting thick with both of their scents already. "...i'll go along with whatever you come up with."

Flowey shuddered, hearing that tone in his sigh and his voice. "...But what if i wanted your suggestion. C'mon. Put everything on the table."

Sans took in a shaky breath and sighed, no doubt feeling the rut start to creep up on him. "...maybe... we can be-maybe rut buds? friends with benefits?"

Flowey was a tad bit shocked at that. "There's already a next time, then?"

Sans shook his head. "don't know. i think it's my rut telling me i want you. look, flowey, we'll decide what later means for us when this is over. right now?" Sans winked at him. The flower turned bright red in the face. "right now i wanna follow my instincts. and they're just screamin' at me to bone you."

Flowey smirked up at him, faltering at his own flusteredness overwhelming him, amongst other things.

"Well then. I guess that, in this room, it's "Fuck or be fucked"." Flowey winked at the skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a bit of writer's block on my other story, so i started this-which will be much shorter and less intimidating for me to write. I'll probably be switching back and forth on updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chaper but from Sans' perspective, and a little bit more.
> 
> I'm not quite sure whose POV this is going to be in more frequently yet, but i've almost got it done in script format before i switch it over to writing format. C:

Sans stepped into Toriel's house.  
Frisk had invited himself and Papyrus over to watch the premire of a brand-new Mettaton show. There was something about singing and dancing, and usually when there was that, there were hillarious fails. Sans supposed that was why Chara was also joining them-unlike a few other times, but he wasn't really sure. They had been so much diffrent than what he knew of them, once their soul had come back together and all. 

_'Via the superglue of DETERMINATION.'_ , Sans' thoughts quipped.

He had apperently been mindlessly wandering through all of this time, and he came to his senses when he had bumped into a wall.

Papyrus called out from the kitchen, already making pre-program snacks. "BROTHER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Sans rubbed his head and gave a thumbs up, before remembering Papyrus couldn't see him nor hear his motions. "yeah pap! i'm fine!" He shouted back, deciding to find a place to sit.

Sans flopped down on Toriel's chair for a moment, marvelling in how squishy and soft it was.

That is, until Flowey hopped past him, not even realizing his presence there.

He had grabbed a cell phone and hurriedly hopped back to wherever he just came from, clearly distracted by something. As was Sans, but still.

Sans took a breath in, and immediately realized.

_'flowey's an omega.'_

_and he's in -heat-.'_

Sans sat upright in his chair.

_'okay calm down. calm down. calm down--whycan'ticalmdown!??'_

Unbeknownst to Sans in his predicament, Papyrus had walked into the room, placing spaghetti down on the kichen table. He slowly turned around. "SANS?"

Sans jolted to his senses, looking at Papyrus. "y-y-yeah, pap?"

"HMMMM... YOU LOOK ALL FLUSHED. ARE YOU HAVING 'PROBLEMS' BROTHER?" Papyrus bluntly asked.

"p-paaap!" Sans whined and only blushed further, coiling in on himself.

"SO IT'S AS I THOUGHT. IT WASN'T THERE WHEN WE CAME IN, THOUGH. IT'S GOTTA BE ROUGH TO HAVE A RUT HIT YOU SO HARD IN THE FACE, BROTHER."

Sans shuddered a little bit, realizing how cold the room felt in comparison to his bones.

"IT SEEMS PRETTY FAR ALONG NOW. YOU SHOULD DO ONE OF YOUR 'SHORTCUTS' HOME RIGHT ABOUT NOW. BUT DON'T FRET, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU SOME NUTRITIOUS FOOD, AND RECORD THE METTATON SHOW ON DVR. WELL, I WOULD SET IT TO RECORD IF IT WASN'T GOING TO ALREADY."

Sans nodded and got up. "th-thanks, bro."

"ONLY THE BEST FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS' GREATEST BRO. NOW BE CAREFUL, BROTHER." He waves as Sans heads to go step into a closet.

...Sans steps out on the outside of Flowey's room.

He's thinking about him too much to teleport.

"Sans...?" Frisk's tiny voice touched his ears and he jumped. "y-yeah kid?"

"You don't look so good..." Frisk moved to hold his bony hand. "Your face is all blue..."

"Yo, are you sick?" Chara chimed in almost too enthusiastically, and Sans would have noticed it if he wasn't slipping so much.

"m-maybe i am coming down with something kid." Sans chuckled half-heartedly, and Frisk frowned.

"...Were you going to talk to Flowey?" They softly asked, changing the subject quite effectively.

"u-uh, yeah, but, i think he's doing something--ah." He was cut off by Frisk opening the door.

"Flowey, Sans wants to talk to you..." They softly intoned, gesturing Sans inside.

The skeleton shakily followed their arm motion, thinking even less because _'wow, flowey's scent is so strong in there...'_ Before he knew it, Sans was inside and the door was being closed behind him.

He took a breath and then held it for a little while, both trying to figure out what to say, and savoring the thickness of Flowey in the air, something he could faintly taste almost.

"Sans...?" Flowey squeaks, and it's such a diffrent noise to Sans that it jolts him out of his thoughts.

His words tumble out before he can stop them. "...you smell really nice, flowey." He sounded calm despite his position, as he had to lean against the doorframe to keep his balance.

"Wh-What." Came Flowey's response. "A-Are you just trying to say you enjoy me being in this condition...?" Flowey turns away and huffs. "Y-You just wanted to see me suffer."

Sans moved a step closer, and the floor made a discordant sound beneath his slippers. Flowey visibly cringed.

"D-Don't you have anything better to do?" Flowey gets out harshly, the tone of his voice still a dead give away to his speedy heating up.

Sans hears a buzz somewhere that is far away to his ears. Sounded kinda like a cell phone, yet he couldn't care less.

Flowey suddenly gets this suprised look about his face, and Sans decides to break the silence.

"flowey... i just wanted to tell you, th-that you... really, really smell good and... ah..." Sans stumble over his words, turning to leave. "i-i'll just go."

"W-Wait!" Flowey called out.

Sans could feel the pheremones and tension shift in the air. The chemical pheremones emitting from the flower just felt sooo good to him, and--  
Oh.

This had happened to Sans once before. One of Asgore's heats set off both his and Toriel's ruts-or maybe it was Tori setting off the both of them, who knows-but he had avoided them for a week because they were married at the time, and Sans knew important discussions like how open your relationship is aren't a thing to be having when cycling. It's been a thing that ended up avoided ever since.

"Y-You... Smell really good too, Sans." He admitted hesitantly and hushed, breaking Sans out of his thoughts.

He spun back around to look at the Flower. That jolt had brought Sans back down to earth, especially now that he knew what was going on. "wait what."

Flowey looked at him with a sudden intensity. Sans' mind numbly registed it as determination, and he softly gasped.

"...I want to talk about this."

Sans quickly moved to sit down on Flowey's bed, eager to listen to him. Flowey hopped his pot up next to him, the bed creaking under the sudden bounce.

"...What do you want to do, Sans?"

"on us being compatible enough for you to jump-start a rut for me?" He asked a bit redundantly, disbeleif in his voice.

"Yeah." Flowey nodded in confirmation.

Sans breathed in deeply, trying to help calm himself within the slow, husky huff he let out. "...i'll go along with whatever you come up with."

Flowey visibly shivered. "...But what if i wanted your suggestion. C'mon. Put everything on the table."

Sans next breath was shaky, beginning to progressively feel just as foggy-minded and needy as he had been before. He figured that this time, he should try not to avoid what comes to him. "...maybe... we can be-maybe rut buds? friends with benefits?"

"There's already a next time, then?" Flowey sounded startled...and strangely, eager.

Sans shook his head to clear out some of the fog and ground himself. "don't know. i think it's my rut telling me i want you. look, flowey, we'll decide what later means for us when this is over. Right now?" Sans winked at him. The flower turned bright red in the face. Sans was kind of internally upset that he left room for himself to weasel out later, but he left it at 'it's for flowey's comfort's sake', and continued on. "right now i wanna follow my instincts. and they're just screamin' at me to bone you."

Flowey smirked up at him, his expression having cracking fault lines.

"Well then. I guess that, in this room, it's "Fuck or be fucked"." Flowey winked at him.

Sans laughed pretty hard, the akwardness melting away just a little bit more and more.

"ah... okay. w-we should get ready." Sans smiled at the small flower.

Flowey suddenly flushed, giggling a bit nervously. "R-Right... Gotta be ready for... Things that are bound to happen..." He looked flusteredly down at the matress.

Sans' expression quickly shifted, suddenly concerned. "hey... we don't have to, you know."

Flowey shook his head. "I-It's not that, it's..." He sighed, definitely quaking in his pot. "G-Golly, i-i just want this to h-happen already, b-but we have to get ready and... And..." Flowey looks up at Sans, a torrent of emotion in his eyes. "S-Sans, i'm feeling too much all of a sudden-- i-i'm not used to it--!!"

Sans pulled him in close, Flowey lewdly groaning at the contact. "it's gonna be okay, flowey...." Sans stroked affectionately at his stalk, marveling in the texture for a moment.

"I'd do anything..." Flowey softly mumbled. "I... I'd do--"

Sans pulled back and pressed a phalange to his flower's lips. "you'd do anything for me to take you now. i know. god, i want to too. so much. but it's better for both of our health if we get supplies."

Flowey squirmed up against him. "N-No please! We can get it later! We can! S-S-Saaans, i'm _begging_ you!"

"flowey." He had turned on his more dominant voice, pupils vanishing from their sockets. Flowey froze.

"Y-Y-Yes, Sans?" 

Sans could see the slight shock in his eyes and decided to tone it back a little bit. "i promise you, i'll just shortcut to my house, grab some grub, and come right back here." 

The flower whined sadly and bit his lip.

"flowey, please look at me..." Sans whispered empathetically.

Flowey's gaze turned up, and Sans sighed. "i promise you." He cupped a hand to Flowey's face. "i promise you that i will be right back. okay, sweetie?"

Flowey looked defeated when he nodded. Sans smiled encouragingly and patted him on the head. "good."

Flowey shook at that word.  
~*~*~*~*~  
After walking into the closet, Sans was back at snowdin. Once Sans wrote a little note for Papyrus explaining what was up without too much detail, he hurried off to grab snacks, happy that Papyrus always kept a rut-kit ready in the fridge along with his mountain of spaghetti.

As Sans was peering into the fridge, it finally hit him.

_Flowey_ had set him off.

He'd seen that Flower break the world, he'd seen him put it back together, all so he could do it again. And they were emotionally compatible enough to jump-start each other's cycles.

_'jeez, for the knight of judjement, you really can't judje for crap when you want a good bone.'_

Sans shook his head. Things were diffrent now. Flowey hadn't started Sans' ruts before now, and Sans couldn't set off Flowey until now, so something would have had to change to make the connection right.

The skeleton decided it wasn't the best time to think about it. He had stuff to gather, things to attend to.  
He grabbed a stack of towels for cleanup and some seperate water for drinking and for washing themselves off with washcloths.

Sans surveyed the quantity he and Papyrus had of rut food. It was about enough to last a day. Sighing, Sans set everything down in one spot before shortcutting to the store.

_'okay, sans. just stockpile everything for the long fucking time to come.'_

He stopped to snort to himself. _'heh. fucking... heh. come.'_

He felt the oncoming need shift, and Sans switched into high gear, trying to get enough of the snacks that he personally loved. He hoped Flowey liked them, too.

Admist Sans' rushing, he spotted a few small boxes of pie treats. There was a new flavor, cinnamon butterscotch.

Sans smiled. From all he knew about the flower, this would be calming to him.

_'which is good, because he was a huge ball of nerves when i left him...'_

Sans stopped for a second.

Flowey was waiting for him, just as eagerly as he left, if not more.  
Most likely more, if Sans' own increasing need was anything to go by.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sans thought of buying a couple toys from annother store real quick before his rut overpowered him. Sure, it was coming on fast, but Sans knew he could handle it.

After all,  
The fact that Flowey chooses to have this experience with him of all people,  
It fills Sans with determination.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Sans leaves, Flowey can just feel his stomach grow tighter in need. "N-No... Sans... Please..." He moves his leaves to grasp at the sheets a little bit, his grip slowly growing tighter and tighter. "S-Sans... Huuurry....." 

Flowey's breathing speeds up and he twists the fabric in his leaves. He's twitching, and beginning to feel like warm waves are rushing over his body. 

Flowey's mind slowly starts clouding out, and he just holds on, knowing that if Sans touches him first, it should feel more intense. 

...That is, until he beings to question why he's doing this for Sans. Why should he hold back for him? Flowey always took what he wanted. Why, why now of all times, did he want that skeleton to do it for him? He was sacrificing moments that he could be dipping into sensation for his sake, and it drove Flowey crazy. Both in anger at himself, and from only spiraling that need up further.

Flowey absently hears Alphys open the door and leave him some things without looking up. Probably assuming he was already at it, making her embaressed. Flowey can hear her talking with Toriel on the other side of the door, but he realy dosen't care what about.

He begins to decide that maybe this waiting is not going to work for him, but right as Flowey is about to bring his roots up and touch them for himself, he feels the spike of magic as Sans returns to the room. 

Sans' entrance made the flower feel like an icy hurricane just tore through his body.

Maybe it was the way his pheremones spike in response to Flowey's. 

Sans quickly sets everything up that he brought within reach and tackles Flowey onto the matress. "miss me~?"

Flowey gasped at the sudden contact, hungry for more. "Sans..."

Sans wasted no time bringing their lips together, breathing hard through his nose.

 _'He's being so sweet to me... He's not being super rough or -anything-... I thought ruts made alphas like...'_ His awed thoughts trailed off to focus more on the skeleton above him. "Nnnnugh... Sans."

"i'm here." Sans calmingly spoke, caressing his bud. "i'm here now, flowey." The short skeleton goes back to heatedly kissing him, but only for a moment. "mmmmnh. i can smell how much you missed me~. letting out those fucking pheremones everywhere, you must be so hot for me, flowey..."

The flower went totally red in the cheeks. "O-Oh, Saaaans..." Flowey clutches onto him, feeling totally incapable of words besides that name at the moment.

"heh~" Sans kisses him hard again. "so, sweetheart... How are we going to do this?"

"U-Uh..." Flowey, a bit akwardly, extends his roots out into making a channel for Sans. He timidly motions to his pot with a leaf.

Sans made a questioning sound before he noticed it. The skeleton smirked, his left eye flickering and glowing a bright blue. That predatory look made the flower squirm. 

"oh, thank you, flowey..." He says softly, his hand ruffling at Flowey's petals lovingly.

That's when Sans conjures up his prick. He strokes it a few times, letting out moans, driving the golden flower crazy.

A keen slips out through Flowey's teeth, and that's when the teasing drops.

"hahah. alright, then... you can be so needy, flowey." Sans gently starts pressing into him.

Just what Flowey held off for.  
The feeling of Sans in his body sends shockwaves through his small form and he sees a flash of white. When he comes back to better senses, Sans is resting on his elbows, hovering above him, stroking at his petals again. It made tingles run down his stalk.

"you okay...?" The skeleton murmured.

Flowey made a little questioning sound, more in his own little head at the moment before coming back to reality. "O-oh, uh, yeah!" A nervous giggle escapes him. "G-Golly, that feelssssss..."

Sans didn't spare a moment before he starts rocking his hips back and forth.

Flowey didn't need to finish saying what it felt like. "M-More." He lulls his head back and closes his eyes. 

_'The things you do to me...'_

Sans puts more pressure on his thrusts, listening to Flowey's saccharine moaning. 

Suddenly, a hot wave of omega pheremones crashes over the room, Flowey diving into full-on heat at last. 

Sans looks down at Flowey, and the little golden flower has the most overemotional look Sans has ever seen on his face.

"Ohfuck. Ohfuck. Sans. SAAAAAAAAns. More. More nownownownownow!!" He exclaimed, primal feelings overriding every other function he had.

That heat wave washes up against one of the room's walls before crashing into Sans and his libido, bringing him into full-force rut as well. He starts moving faster into the flower in response, suddenly wanting to give something all he's got for once.

"Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuck SAAAAAANS." Flowey tosses his head back again. He feels so embaressed in a corner of his mind, acting this wanton torwards the skeleton, but he just can't help himself. The heat is smothering anything other than need, and his whole world is Sans, Sans, _Sans._

Sans starts to go harder and harder into him, grunting and letting out tiny moans of his own.

"Sans! Sans, deeeper!" Flowey needily called out to him.

"augh, i love it when you say my name!"  
If Flowey's mind could fog over any more, it decides to do so now. 

_"I fucking love you, Sans!"_

"mmmgh! you feel _so_ good!!" The skeleton ground out in response.

"aaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!!" The flower had been reduced to yelling his pleasure at this point, rocking his head back and forth on the pillows.

Sans panted, still never ceasing his movements. "s-s-so cute. never wanna stop... never."

Something clicked and Flowey managed to get a small bit of thought back. "Ahahaa~ Y-You're the one whose c-cute here!"

Sans shut his eyes and jerked forward a little harder. "f-f-fuck... oh, flowey..."

"S-So good to me Sans," he whined, "So good to me..." 

Flowey reaches up with a leaf and dearly touches his skull. "Aaaaaaaah...."

Sans enjoys the sticky sounds their bodies are making together and the sound of his bones moving. He suddenly realizes his jacket is still on and is growing hotter before he tosses it off to the side.

Flowey's vines act on their own accord and shakily pick it up. They lay it beneath Flowey and he lets his vines curl up into Sans' warmth, Sans' scent, Sans' presence.

"f-f--fuuuck. you look so adorable--ah~! so sexy..."

"P-Please..." Flowey huffed for a moment. "Say my name."

"oh...." How could he deny a request like that? "f-floooweeeeey~"

"Yeeeeeah, that'ssss it... Mmm. Saaaans." Flowey's roots squeeze down onto the magic appendage, wanting even more of him oh so badly.

Sans feels a shock of pleasure run through him, his phalanges tensing in the bedding. "flowey!"

"S-Sans!" He responds in kind.

"f-feelss toooo gooood..." The skelton groaned, Starting to feel really pleasure drunk.

A small sob of pleasure escapes the flower beneath him. "I-I know, Sans!"

Sans starts moving as rapidly as he can, panting raggedly.

Flowey was reduced to panting and chanting his name at this point.

Sans grips even harder onto the sheets. The corner of the bedspread pops up from the matress and he disregards it, still fucking into Flowey with wild abandon.  
The short skeleton tries to growl, but it's smothered in erratic breathing, and Flowey's sounds that make him so happy.

Flowey whines, writhing in pleasure-both his and Sans'. "M-Make me yours!"

The skeleton twitches visibly, his knot starting to swell. He groans out an "i-i will."

Flowey whines very vocally, trying to hold onto Sans as best he can with his leaves.

"augh, flooowwweeeey...."

The flower whimpers, shoving his face into Sans' clavicle.

Sans grunts. "unh-unh." He pulls him back a little by the stem, pointedly staring into his eyes.

Flowey gasps at the intensity and stares back. "O-Oh, Sans--sAAAAAAANS."

The skeleton kisses him very deeply, Flowey making high-pitched panting sounds until he pulls back.

"C-Can't hold on that much longer, Sans!"

Sans growled down at him, predatory and smirking. "then don't." He starts going full force in his movements.

Flowey squeaks and tears up a little in response, racing torward that edge. "Ahh... Ahhh.... AH!" A big puff of pollen leaves his face as he releases, shuddering and clinging onto Sans' ribcage with his leaves. Through all of this, he never breaks the eye contact he's begninng to love.

Sans ignores the pollen for now. He keeps on thrusting hard, his knot almost catching. "c'mon. say my name baby. one more time."  
He grunts in the middle of his carnally charged words. "just one more time."

"Sa-Saaaaans~." The flower's cheeks flush a little bit more as he comes out of the pleasure haze, getting the idea of how this heat is gonna make him act _rather clearly_ now.

"fuck. flowEY--" Sans barely catches himself from giving out and flopping onto the small flower as his knot catches. He jerks them both up on the bed a little bit as he comes hard into the flower.

Flowey pants, gently petting Sans' skull as he wraps more roots around his base, pulling Sans in as deep as he could possibly get. By now his roots are soaked and all working with a mind of their own, rippling inwards and milking the skeleton.

"nnnnmmm..." He feels his tip being pressed against the texture of the roots and takes a deep breath. Sans sighed, satiated and satisfied. "that... that was so good."

"Y-Yeah." Flowey smiled. "H-hey, um--"

"if you're going to mention how you were acting, it's what everyone does." Sans dosen't waste a second im bringing him into comforting cuddles.

Flowey froze for a moment before relaxing into his touch. "...Yeah. You are very perceptive."

Sans shrugged. "eh, it's nothin', really."

Flowey started to space out, thinking about nothing, though his resting face looked mildly upset.

Sans starts softly stroking a petal, nuzzling up against his cheek and murmuring sweet sounds in his ear. 

A few silent moments pass, before Sans says "hey, lets get something to eat in you, okay?" He reaches over to the side of the bed and pulls up some snacks, still rubbing his petals with the other hand.

"Nmmm..." Flowey happily leaned into all of the contact he could get at the moment, opening an eye to look up at Sans. He could hear the skeleton pop a package open. "Yeah, okay, sure." There was a faint humming sound as built-in magic started to heat up the food. "....Sorry, i kinda was spacing out there for a little."

Sans shrugged, not wanting to mention that it's not like Flowey to appologize for anything. It was probably the faint buzzing of heat if anything.  
"nah it's cool. I do that a lot too."

Flowey cracked a smile. "Heh... Yeah..." He flushes a little deeper and recognition crosses his features. "...I just realized you're still inside of me."

Sans shrugged. "eh, knot hasn't deflated yet."

"Wait, does that mean you're still--"

Sans rests a hand on his stem. "shivering with release and all; just great at not showing it."

"O-Oh." He only blushes further. "Wow..."

_'He's flooding into me... Ahh....'_

"you've never... spent a heat with someone, haven't you?" Sans brought him out of his thoughts with that truthful starement.

Flowey looked caught way off guard. "Grk--! Eh-uh.." He decides the truth is the best for now, considering a) they're about to get a lot closer in the week to come, b) knight of judjement, c) Sans is still inside him right now, d) does he LOOK like the type to sin? 

"I'm a _flower_ , I'm not really sure what you were expecting."

Well, that too; as it was what he could get out.

Sans chuckles heartily, Flowey pouting.

"aw man, it's cool, i understand."

Flowey mumbles and grumbles flusteredly, moving up to nuzzle at Sans' neck.

"hmmph." The skeketon smirked at his newfound rut partner.

Flowey finally decides to take a bite of his food, picking it up from where Sans set it on the nightstand. Flowey's eyes widened when he noticed the taste. "Is this..." His eyes light up. "Cinnamon-Butterscotch?"

Sans smiles warmly. "just for you."

Flowey looks up at him with so much feeling. "Sa-Sans....."

Sans slowly pulls him into a kiss, lips delicately working and massaging against his.

When Sans pulls back their lips make a gentle clacking sound.

Flowey softly mumbles, "....You know it's gonna start up again."

"i know."

"You know i may say things beyond what i feel for you in the intensity."

"i know."

"You know i get embaressed--"

"flowey, you know that i totally understand it, right? nothin to be ashamed of here. just spendin some quality time in the bone zone." Sans smirks heavily, but Flowey thinks there's a hint of something more in his eyes.

Flowey still groans at the pun, shoving him roughly.

"h-hey!" Flowey must have moved a root because his knot pops out. "oh, hey. there it goes."

Flowey snorted at all of this.

"oookay." Sans rolls over to his side, back facing the wall, cuddling Flowey in close.

"Ah! ....Sans?"

"let's get some rest. we're gonna be on each other the second we wake up anyways, i might as well just keep you close to me now."

Flowey smirks incredulously. "If i didn't know better, i'd say you'dve wanted me right now."

"hah. yeah, maybe i do on some level, but i gotta save my energy."

Flowey's voice suddenly shifts, more soft and disbeleiving. "...Sans."

"what? I'm a sentimental guy and you feel good. and smell good, and sound good--"

Flowey sweeps his budding sad feelings under the rug for now. "Okay, okay mister sap-sap! Save it for the honeymoon!"

Sans poked at his stem. "iiii'd think -you'd- be more sappy."

"Wha--" It's then that Flowey notices the trademark pun smirk on the skeleton's face, and it clicks. "Daaaaah." He turns over so Sans is spooning him. Flowey makes pouty sounds even though he turned away just to grin out of eyesight.

"heh. you're a dork."

Flowey smiles gently and emotionally. He feels Sans' juice soaking into his flowerpot and the omega part of him softly speaks up. "For now? Your dork."

Sans grins against Flowey's ear. "hey, flowey?"

The flower feel the teeth against where his ear would be and he sighs. "Yes, sweetie?" He softly spoke, using terms of endearment because of his instict and because he couldn't care less at this point about what comes out of his mouth.  
...Well, unless it's that sap in his flowerpot right now...

"warn a guy next time you're gonna come pollen from your face." The skeleton winked.

Flowey snorts at his dorky skeleton lover, blushing hard. "...I'll try to remmeber that next time."

They both fall asleep grinning in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Flowey's heat only gave them about four hours of sleep before starting up again.

Sans moved in his sleep, arms wrapping around the flowerpot.

"nuh... f-flowey..." Still totally out, Sans started grinding against the pot.

"Ehh....?" Flowey slowly opened his droopy eyes, turning his head around to see Sans still in his bed.

He's about to yell at him when he realizes what happened yesterday.

What he's feeling right now.

Flowey rolled over and touched Sans' cheek with a leaf. "S-Sans. Hey, Sans."

"nuuuugh?" The skeleton's eyelids fluttered open. 

"I-I need you..." He whispered before Sans could realize he was already humping the flower prior to waking up.

"nmmmm." Sans sleepily mumbled, rolling over onto his other side with Flowey so that the pot rested against the wall.

"Wh-What are you trying to accomplish by rolling over--ahhhn~..." Flowey's roots were still up from last night-and he suspected it would stay that way throughout the heat-and Sans was gently touching them with his bony phalanges.

"yay you like it..." Sans mumbled, moving in closer until he was really blocking Flowey in between himself and the wall.

Flowey would have been panicky about this if Sans wasn't stroking at his stalk and making happy mumbly sounds. He relaxed a little and realized that like this, he felt protected. Embraced. Loved.

Maybe it was the pheremones talking.

Flowey closed his eyes and let the cold of the wall behind him and the heat of Sans both seep into his cells.

"S-Saaaans." His voice was a lot whinier than he had intended it.

"i know... needin' me now, i got you..." His tiredness made Sans slur his words together just a little bit, but not enough to be beyond understandable.

Well, it was hard to misunderstand Sans' intentions what with his cock head circling the ridge of Flowey's roots, dripping pre and buzzing with magic.

"O-Oh, Sans-- p-please!" Flowey tipped his head back against the wall, waiting for the push in.

Sans circled a few more times, clearly about to doze off. He still softly started pressing into the flower, taking his sweet, sweet time.

"S-Sans!" Flowey could feel every root gradually light up in pleasure as Sans continued his slow, slow descent in.

Sans almost growled, yet it sounded moreso like a snore. "fuckin' love this..."

"Ah--Ah... Me t-too." Flowey sighed. "T-Too slow though, Sans..."

"savorin' it." Sans mumbles a little more as he bottoms out. After a moment of stillness and Flowey's incessant whining, the skeleton starts to rock his hips back and forth slowly.

Flowey only whined louder in complaint. "Harder, Sans! Harder!"

"noooo. let me make love to yooou...." Sans sleepily nuzzled against his cheek.

"Wh--Sans..." Flowey flushed deeply. Was Sans even hearing what he was saying?

"taaake it eeasy, and..." Sans smacked his lips together, slowing even more in the motion.

"Hey, a-are you falling asleep on me?!" Flowey whispered, ending in a squeak.

"nmmm... n-no...." He opened his eyes and locked them with Flowey's. "kinda hard to sleep when i feel this good...."

Flowey sighed. "Then please, don't do this to me! J-Just fuck me already, Sans!!" He pleaded desperately.

"already am." Sans stroked at his petals adoringly. "just feel for a sec, flowey...."

Flowey closed his eyes, deciding to try to focus on something other than his need.

He listened to the blankets beneath them, crinkling and rustling.

He felt the calming coldness of this new spot on the bed, untouched before Sans rolled the both of them over.

He listened to the skeleton's breathing, hot air hitting his cheek and rustling two petals.

Flowey felt himself in small shivers all over, Sans gently making his pleasure build, and build...

"love you flowey..." Sans mumbled, and clearly the rut was talking there.

But it's not like Flowey wouldn't feel a burst of pheromones right back.

"I love you too, Sans..." He squeaked and moved to rock into Sans' next thrust, ecto magic meeting roots in a perfect pleasure harmony.

They both knew that they really meant that they loved this moment. They loved being able to share it. But being in love with each other? Far from it. Being together during a heat was a special connection. It makes monsters feel like they're in passionate love with each other. Then, when that time ends, feelings return to how they were before.  
Flowey and Sans both knew they could walk away from this casually and not really feel too awkward after a couple of days had passed.  
For the time being, Flowey was grateful for the feeling.

"D-Do you feel good S-Sans?" He softly asked, extending a vine to weave between his ribs.

Sans smiles as he groans at the feeling of his sappy, slimy vines curling in an out of his ribcage. "s-so good, flowey..." Sans only smiled brighter as he cupped the flower's face in his hands, stroking lovingly at the petals. "never want this moment to end..."

Flowey nuzzled against Sans' cheek. "...I want it to be even better for you, Sans..."

"flowey..." Sans whispered, sounding needy and in disbelief.

Flowey rocked himself into the skeleton a little harder. He let out tiny little moans, the air brushing against where Sans' ears would be.

"I want us-ohhhh-to feel so good... Together..." The flower was convinced that through this heat, through being this close to Sans, he was gonna lose his mind to the feeling.

Flowey was just happy he was feeling at all.

Sans gripped hard onto the flowerpot, starting to move a little harder. "fuck, i love you right now, flowey."

"HaaAhn~. H-Hearing you say that, I-I.... I'm so happy...." The vines tightened just a little bit, Flowey's way of embracing Sans tighter.

Sans grunted and started getting deeper into Flowey. Both of them moaned lewdly. "f-ffuck, sooo fucking good. i love hearing you groan. it's even better than when people groan at my puns..." Sans panted needily.

Flowey's eyes widened. "Re--Really? I-I'm better to listen to tha-than people's reactions to puns...? Wow...."

"heh. you're cute when you get all emotional. it's a-ahh-good look on you."

The little golden flower got all teary-eyed about that. "Sans, I--"

_Thankyouforhelpingmefeel, i love you somuchsomuchsomuch!'_

Flowey shuddered and pulled Sans in as close as he could and tries to express his feelings in words. "Ohhhh iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou oh fuck i just--" Wording is hard when heated, he realized.

"flowey. it's okay. sansy is right h-here~."

A small gasp escaped Flowey. "Ohhhh, Saaaaans~!" Flowey only wanted this skeleton and nothing else. Never anything else. "Sans. Saaans."

"yeah, yeah, i know..." A cocky smile grew on the skeleton's face. "hey flowey?"

"Y-Yes, sweetie~?" Flowey was too deep into this moment to really care about that expression.

"what if i had a surprise for you ?" If he had eyebrows, the would have wiggled suggestively, despite the situationing.

Flowey just wanted anything Sans had to give him. What he _wanted_ to give him. "W-Well... That would be... A-Alright, i guess--"

So Sans suddenly starts fucking into Flowey much, much harder than he already was.

You might say, he went fucking hard.

"OH FUCK--SAAANS!!"

Sans smirked. "all part of the plan~"

Flowey screams, making his throat hurt, too busy to realize Sans _intended_ to build up need in that torturous speed, the sicko. "AHHHHHH SOGOODSOGOODSOGOOD SAAAAAAANS!!!"

Sans' smirk grew wider and wider, his forehead beading up in sweat. "yeahhhh... that'ss it. take it, flowey. take it."

"FF-FUCK." Flowey sputtered, tossing his bud back. "AUGH I LOVE YOOOOU!!"

Sans grunted and only dove in deeper. "love you too, flowey~."

The flower slowly reduced more and more to just screaming and happy sobby sounds. "OHHOOOH, SAAAAANSSSS"

Sans smiled gently and closed his eyes in the bliss. "just feel me taking you~." He purred.

"Sa--" His breath hitches and he squeaks. "So d-deep, Sans... I-ohhhooooh~...."

The short skeleton pulled the flowerpot towards his own body to fuck into the flower much harder.

Flowey could only loudly sob his pleasure.

"oh yeah... that's it.... floweeey~."

"AAAAAAHN~ L-Love you sooo-" A momentary choked sound cut him of. "ohhhh much~." Sans could practically visualize hearts in his eyes.

The skeleton chuckled darkly in response to his desperate sentiment. "i love you too."

Flowey twitched and jerked slightly, an obvious sign for what he would say next. "S-Sans! I'm gonna--I'm goNNA~"

Sans smiled widely. "c'mon. that's it. come for me, flowey."

The flower tipped his head back and just screeches in pleasure as he lets go, sappy slick flooding against Sans, glittery pollen flying into the air.

Sans popped his knot as he bottoms out and anchored himself into the roots, effectively keeping them tied together for the moment.

Flowey's breath was hard and ragged. "Ahhn... Ahhhn... Sans.... Ah...."

The skeleton chuckled breathily. "...got a little carried away."

"Y--" Sans shifted a little and his sensitivity flared up. "-huuuuhhh--Ya think? ....idiot."

Sans smiled endearingly whilst Flowey turned to look up at the ceiling. 

It was a while before Flowey broke the silence. "I loved it."

Sans raises a nonexistent eyebrow in teasing. "oh, _really_?"

The flower sighed. "Yes, Sans. I like it when you go hard on me. Okay? Let's just be honest for two seconds."

The short skeleton looked surprised at that. "wow. how come that's what you want, all of a sudden? did i fuck the mistrust out of you?"

Flowey didn't give that statement a response. "....I was told heats were emotional, but never like this.... You're making me feel things...that i have never felt before."

Sans chuckled. "like a virgin's first pleasure or something? you gonna get that mushy with me?"

"W-Well, it's just that..." He paused for a moment. "Y-Yes, th-that too." He timidly looked at Sans.

His expression completely shifted. "wait. you're telling me, that little ol me was your first bone."

Flowey's face turned deep red. "Y-Yeah."

A few tense seconds passed before Sans snorted.

"What's so funny!? I'm a fucking FLOWER. Do you EXPECT that i would have done something like this before? Y-Y-You really are a sicko." Flowey pouted.

Sans' snorts turned to laughing and Flowey scowled.

"....i de-floweyed you."

Flowey went from angered to flustered and a tad shocked in .2 seconds, making a choked sound.

Sans sighed, satisfied with that reaction to the pun.

Flowey sighed before returning to his soft-centered, soft-grinning sentiment. "...Idiot."

"your idiot~" Sans smirked down at the little golden flower.

They relaxed in silence for a while, and Flowey started to sink into thought. "....It's weird, though."

Sans looked up from where he had rested his face into the pillows. "hmmm?"

"How heat can make me fall in love with you.... And even somebody like me will mean it. Put all defenses down." Some part of his voice was ashamed, but something about Sans was comforting him. That's when he made the decision to open further.

"ah." Sans chuckled and pulled his flower in closer, still slowly spilling himself into him. "gonna' be feelin' that until it's over.... at the least...."

"Y-Yeah, but.... What if..." Flowey trailed off and there was a couple of moments before Sans responded, "if it lasts, i'm taking you on a date to grillby's." The skeleton paused, suddenly mildly uncertain. "that cool with you?"

A grin slowly spread across the flower's face. "...Yeah. Yeah, i would be cool with that." That smile only shines brighter.

"heh." Sans returned the expression, wondering why Flowey was being this open, but not necessarily complaining that much.

Flowey suddenly flushes as a realization comes to him. "Y-You're still... releasing in me..."

The skeleton sheepishly smiled. "yeah, well, that's kinda what you do to me, flowey~."

Flowey shoved him with a leaf, far too flustered by that statement alone. "Shut up, you!"

"h-hey, says the guy who still has his vines tangled up in me hanging on for dear life."

The flower pouted. "...I like it there...."

Sans chuckled. "you can stay like that, if you want..."

_'A calm, silent moment. Time to open up more, like you wanted, Flowey.'_ "....Y'know, i almost hope that i can keep loving you after this heat."

"wh-wha--" Sans was a bit taken aback. He thought that the flower would return to his old ways-sure it wasn't something Sans had _wanted_ , heck, he may fall in love for real if Flowey stays so open with him and so sweet, but he just thought Flowey _preferred_ being kinda cold and heartless in the past. "...why?" 

Flowey sighed, already knowing what Sans thought of him for the most part. "Y'know... I remember when i first woke up as a flower. Not only could i not feel my limbs, i couldn't feel my emotions, my compassion."

Sans nodded focusedly, realizing he would be learning something new about the flower-and possibly the timelines, despite not thinking about that right now.

"I tried so hard to feel again... I could never gain it back."

Sans slowly breathed out, rustling a petal or two by accident in the process.

Flowey couldn't meet Sans' eyes with what he was about to reveal. "....I decided it wasn't worth it, to live without feelings anymore..."

Sans' eyes went wide.

Flowey closed his, getting even quieter. "...I committed suicide."

The skeleton softly gasped, shocked and upset tears biting his eyesockets. He was NOT prepared for this.

Flowey looked somewhat ashamed of himself. "But as my life faded before my eyes, i became apprehensive. What happens to you when you don't have a soul? I panicked. But then i woke up. At my save point."

Sans was speechless.

"...That's how i learned my load ability." Flowey opened his eyes, still looking at the wall, deliberately averted from the punny skeleton. "Don't you get what i'm trying to say, Sans? I did all of that because i couldn't love." Flowey turned back to Sans, tears in his eyes. "But i can feel it right now. I love you. It's everything i could want."

Sans' breath hitched and he was completely at a loss for words. He knew heat exponentially strengthened emotion, but that's _without_ a story like this. That means what he is to Flowey right now is... 

_'oh.... wow....'_

Flowey continued, "But when this heat ends, that's going to be taken away from me again. I don't think i can--" He felt a single teardrop land on his face and roll down his forehead. "...Sans?"

Sans hadn't realized he was crying. Maybe it was the empathy through their connection....? No. Not just that. Why it hurt so much hit him all at once. "y-y-you've... you've done that to yourself, too?"

The most shocked look crossed the flower's face. "S-Sans?!"

"o-oh, flowey...." He flopped down on top of him and squeezed as tight as he could. "fl-floooweeeeyyyyy....."

Flowey was about to read more into what Sans said but stops and denies it to spare himself the pain. His voice still sounds disbelieving at the implications, however, when he says, "I-It's okay Sans..." He moved to softly pet him with a vine, trying to ground himself. Maybe a pun Flowey would have made and Sans may have appreciated, if it had came to his mind at the time. "...I'm here, Sans..."

Sans buried his face in the pillow beside Flowey's face and cried harder, starting to get stuck in his own past.

Flowey whispered into his ear, hopeful he could break him out of whatever was running through his mind. "I love you, Sans."

Sans gasped, trying to calm himself for a moment before pulling his face back from the pillow. "i-i-i love you toooo..." His voice was full of sorrow. "b-but... but, when this ends, i--!" He shoved his face back in the pillow, wailing a little. He felt he was going to ruin everything for someone he cared about. Again.

Flowey could scent the increase in Sans' despair as a shift in his pheremones and became more desperate to calm him down. "He-Hey, Sans, c'mon... D-Don't just lay here wallowing in your sorrow--egh..." He moved his vines against his bones, trying to get a tighter, hopefully sobering grip.

"ca-can you not...?" Sans didn't want to move an inch. Or less than that, for that matter.

"S-Sorry, i was just trying to-" He tangled himself in closer to Sans and squeezed softly and reassuringly. _'Just trying to make you feel safe...'_ "...Wanna hold you tighter."

Sans gasped. "...thank you, flowey..."

Flowey smiled, endeared and yet sorrowful.

Sans sniffled "ah..." He finally looks at Flowey again, taking in a deep breath. "...you know i only have one HOPE point, right?"

"HP?" He asked, a tint of sadness in his voice.

"ye-yeah..." Sans nustled his face into Flowey's stalk, just under his petals.

He waited a while for Sans to continue before breaking the silence. ".....We can talk about this, if you want to... It dosen't have to be just a story."

Sans sighed, continuing without answering. "i... kept losing them over all of the timelines. took a big hit when i lost gaster too... and the first time i lost papy..." He made a choked sound.

"...Does it all still hurt?"

Sans was trying so hard not to cry again, tiny choked sounds barely held back.

Flowey looked at him with empathy for once. "Shhh. We don't have to talk about it if it makes you this upset... It's okay if you don't want to." He knew how hard it would be for himself to talk about Chara, and that was when they acted worse than they do now...

Sans weakly nodded, only responding with a sad "mmm."

The smaller flower petted his skull. "...I'll respect that. I won't pry or anything." Flowey realized what he just said and was taken aback at himself. This whole strengthened emotions thing... It was opening up new sides of his personality and he had no idea what to do with it.

The skeleton smiled softly, nuzzling against his cheek. "i-i... I love you."

That was all it took for Flowey to get all smug again. "I know."

Sans chuckled softly, obviously catching the reference. He sniffled back the fluids provoked by his tears. Sans pulled back and pecked the flower on his lips, before he realized he needed to sniffle again.

Flowey still looked sympathetic when Sans pulled back, and the skeleton could hardly believe the emotion he saw in his eyes. 

A soft "I love you too." Came from the flower, and Sans could tell that if he had strong emotions beforehand, he would have meant it.

Sans chuckled, endearment clearly audible there. "i know."

Flowey nuzzled his cheek, successfully holding in a squeal. "...I'm cherishing this." 

The short skeleton smiled sadly. "me too." He reached his magic over to grab some food, hoping to change the subject away from sadder matters.

Flowey listened to the packets rustling. "What are you doing?" 

"getting food." Sans pulled one thing up with his magic and brought it to his hand. "ah! sirloin burger and veggie soup... it says it's automatically heated with fire magic! how cool is that?"

"Ooooh!" Flowey smiled brightly. Alphys must have got them the fancy stuff. "Sounds good to me! Just... It might be best to sit up, and..."

Sans looked down, realizing they're still linked together.  
"ah."

Flowey blushed embarrassedly. "Yeah. Heheh." He closed his eyes to think before reopening them. "...Say, i just realized something."

"hmmm?"

"I...." He looked over avoidantly at the wall. "May have moved my roots so you could pull back last time. If it doesn't deflate until you're done, then what--"

Sans looks under the blankets over on the other side of the bed. They were neon blue now in one big round splotch.

Sans started laughing hysterically. Flowey, on the other hand-er, leaf?-was fuming.

"FUCKING DAMNIT." Meanwhile, Sans laughed harder. "You ruined my clean-ass white sheets you prick!"

Sans sighed amusedly. "first off, you were the one who let go prematurely, and two-" He interrupted himself in a snort. "oh, i just realized what i said."

Flowey rolled his eyes, not amused.

The skeleton sighed happily. "anyways, two-yes, my prick is a prick. three, says the guy who explodes pollen out of his face when he comes."

Flowey blushed deeply, his expression even more angry despite just being embarrassed. "Y-You're bringing that up again??"

"hahahahaaahhh~!!"

Flowey grumbled and whines, pouting furiously. In truth, he couldn't stay mad at the skeleton. Not with that adorable laugh he just made. Not when he felt like this.

Sans smiled and wrapped his arms behind the flower. He leaned back and pulled Flowey with him so that they sit up, still connected even so.

There was a twinge of pleasure in that shifting moment. "Wha--aahhhhn~"

"heh." Now it was Sans' turn to flush, absolutely _loving_ that sound. "sorry."

"I--It's okay..." He smiled up at Sans-and from his perspective, the sun was shining in the flower's eyes.

Sans smiled back and pecked his lips delicately, it turning into a slowly burning, passionate kiss. Sans' hand moved behind Flowey's head and holds the connecting point between his stalk and his bud inbetween his bony fingers.

Flowey sighed to the feeling. "Oh, Sans..."

Sans shuddered when he heard his name like that. He still grinned at Flowey before interrupting the moment to open the soup, the warmth wafting off of the top of the bowl-shaped container. He took the spoon that came with the soup off of the package and holds a spoonful out to Flowey.

The little golden flower rolled his eyes, smiling at the caring skeleton. He tentatively blew on the spoon, not wanting to be burnt nor splash anything over the ridge.

Sans smiled wider. "it should be the right temperature, since it's for busy people during their cycles..." His expression turned much more smug in the implication.

Flowey raised an eyebrow and a lower eyelid, trying to physically show Sans his feelings. Still, he took the bite and closed his eyes with an "mmmmm...".

"good~?" Sans asked, happy it interrupted Flowey's annoyance.

"Good." He affirmed, smiling.

They finished the bowl together, along with a couple other little snacks. Giggling and caressing each other, and generally just enjoying the company, not really needing to say any words.

After an unknown amount of time, they finally flop down together in a tickle fight and Sans' knot deflates.

Flowey tickled at Sans' ribs, giggling loudly. He suddenly stopped with the sensation of Sans' knot popping out. "Wa-Wait-heheheh~!-w-wait, Sans, i think your knot just deflated."

"awwwe...." He looked so disappointed. "no more using my attachment as the tickle monster advantage...?"

Flowey was quite disappointed, too. "....I don't want you to pull out."  
_'Speaking your thoughts is the best way to get what you want, even if it's embarrassing, i guess... I suppose i thought that awhile ago.'_

"...me neither." Sans sheepishly admitted.

The little flower yawns, his vines twitching and his petals spreading.

Sans yawned in sympathy, stretching the slightest bit too. "augh, flowey, maybe it's about time we went back to sleep."

"But Saaaaaans," Flowey whined like an impatient child. "I wanna savor every moment like this with yooou...."

Sans smiled at the immature sentiment, loving how lighthearted this guy could be. "i know, but, i want what's best for you~" He used more of a motherly tone to counteract.

Flowey, however, took it as Sans' affection. "nmmm~" He blushed and hid his face in his leaves, obviously peeking inbetween them to see his lover's face.

"heh..." Sans pecked his lips on one of his top petals. "dork." And with that, he showered him with little kisses, Flowey mewling more and more embarrassedly. "my dork." Another audible kiss. "mwah. mine."

Flowey giggled, the pecks tickling at his petals. "Okay, okay, yours, yours, uncle!" He squirmed, trying to get his laughing under control.

Sans chuckled elatedly. He curled around Flowey, the flowerpot nestling between his pelvis and ribs. Sans nuzzled their cheeks together, grinning widely. "nmmmm..."

Flowey was smiling so brightly, slowly shutting his eyes. "Hey Sans...?"

"me too..." He didn't even need to say it anymore. They both knew that even though it was most likely their heat, that feeling was only getting stronger and stronger. 

Flowey let out the tiniest happy gasp. His grin spread wider. He felt so connected. Sans could understand him without needing words....

"Goodnight." He softly spoke, despite not wanting to waste one single moment of this feeling.

San yawned again, rolling his shoulders back. "ahhh, goodnight."

Flowey nestled against him tightly and lovingly.

The skeleton smiled as he shut his eyes. "...dork."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sans had gone to bed, thinking that the next thing to wake him up would be Flowey in need of his "assistance".

What Sans did not expect, was that it would be assistance for finding something to puke the soup into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Have some smut! And the beginning of angst! Woooooo!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I return with more erotica and more tears shed! C; )

Sans glanced at the clock on Flowey's nightstand. It was 6:32 in the morning. He was holding the little golden flower as he hurled up the snacks they had earlier.

"S-Saaaans..." Flowey whined, his stomach lurching again.

The skeleton gently petted his stalk, keeping the bucket steady for him. "it's okay, flowey..." He mumbled reassuringly. "i got you..."

Flowey whined and threw up a little more. He coughs, making miserable whining sounds.

Sans' voice sounded truly disraught by this. "oh, flowey..."

Flowey hacked up some more, a few tears leaking from his eyes. He made annother saddening sound, but was interrupted by more coming up.

Sans held his droopy petals up out of the way, looking so unhappy.

Flowey panted, hoping that was the last of it.

The door creaked and Chara slowly peeked in. They rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, looking to Sans and Flowey bundled up in the blankets. "You guys okay....?"

Sans was somewhat greatful he never threw off his shorts, despite that there was nothing to see. "a-acctually, could you get toriel for us?"

Chara nodded seriously, their short legs pitter pattering off down the hallway.

"N-Nooo...." Flowey whined, not wanting attention from anyone other than Sans. "J-Just fiiineee...."

Sans frowned. "you were tearing up because of your stomach hurting and then this."

The flower made a sobby sound, nuzzling Sans whilst whining.

Toriel stuck her head into the room before Sans could say anything. "You two alright...?"

The skeleton sighed. "flowey is feeling sick... and our heat isn't done yet..." He looked to the flower, watching him lean into the bony touch of his hand.

Toriel frowned sympathetically. "Oh, sweetie... I'm sorry. Some omegas get really sensitive and reject foods with more concentrated energy on their heat-i'll help you clean up..."

Chara whispered, tugging on Toriel's robes. "Mommy, what's a heat...?"

Toriel froze for a second. "L-Later, my child." She moved to get the bowl from them" I'll get you a moist towl and a toothbrush, Flowey... And maybe some clean sheets, just in case."

Flowey was glad she was gonna let them change the sheets themselves.

Chara cleared their throat and said, "Hope you don't need my help, 'cause i'm going back to bed..." And with that, they were off.

Sans nodded to Toriel, kind of more comfortable now that Chara had left. "heh..." Sans was trying to be positive for Flowey's sake, but he couldn't think of what to say.

Flowey whimpered, nuzzling harder against Sans.

The skeleton gently petted his head. "shhh... it's okay... i've got you...."

"M-My tummy dosen't hurt now that i threw it all up, but..." He looked at Sans, and the skeleton already knew what he was going to say before he whispered, "I need you, Sans...." Flowey's eyes were so emotional and slightly teary.

Sans frowned, now concerned for the flower. "i know, flowey..." He gently patted his petals. "i know."

Toriel chose that moment to come back in. "Here, Sans..." She handed him everything she had gathered up for the pair. Toriel turned just outside the door. "Holler if you need anything. I'll make some softer things for Flowey in the meantime." She was about to closed the door, when it opened again, just s crack. "Oh, and i'll put up a soundproofing spell, so Frisk and Chara don't hear what's going on in here." Now the door closes with a click.

Sans was still for a moment. "...." He sighed. "flowey..."

Flowey made a few pleading noises. "Saaaans..."

The skeleton's face was serious. "i'm a little worried that you got sick..." He gently cleans him with the towlette, his strokes soft and caring.

"I-It's okay." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, trying to hide that he was shaken up. "Really. Just sensitive... Sans, please."

Sans sighed, figuring that there was no way out. "...okay. yeah, i trust you that you're okay."

"Thank you..." Flowey softly mumbled.

Sans put some toothpaste onto the brush Toriel had given them. "say "aaaah"."

Flowey closed his eyes. "Aahhhn~"

Sans brushed at his teeth, trying to work careful and yet fast. "look, i know you'd rather be having me than taking care of yourself. beleive me, i can smell your pheremones in the air. but we really gotta do this..."

Flowey whines and tries to feistily bite the brush.

"...imagine that it's me in your mouth. that i like grazing against your teeth, but if you nibble down, it'll hurt. now, would you do that to me...?" The skeleton looked a little bit smug, knowing this would work.

Flowey moaned around the brush, tipping his head back just the slighted bit. His cheeks tinted pink, and he looked at the skeleton, trying to immerse his desperate self into the idea.

"that's right..." Sans purred, petting his stalk. "just let me take your mouth~."

His smooth voice made moans bubble up out of Flowey. "Aaauh, Shhahnsss~...."

Sans chuckled huskily. "yeah, i know." He grinned at him, lifting a cup of water up to the flower's lips. "swish it for me?"

Flowey quickly swishes and spits it back in the cup. "Was tempted to swallow, for you Sans~."

The skeleton raised an eyebrow. "wow you really DO need me... uhm..." He grabs hold of his flowerpot and rolls them quickly so he's leaning over Flowey.

Flowey squealed in excitement, his stomach jumping.

"you want it that bad, huh?"

The Flower huffed huskily. "Sa-Sans. Please.... I need you to..." Flowey trailed off.

"yeah, flowey?" He smirked.

"G-Get inside of me, Sans..." He finished timidly.

Sans gave him a gentle smile, sliding in deep in one fell swoop.

Flowey shut his eyes blissfully. "O-Ohhh, Sans..." He reaches up to wrap a vine around him, leaves stroking his bones. "Fuck, sooo good..."

Everything around his clenced and Sans groaned. "auuugh, floooowwweeeeyyy...." He started rocking into him with a lot of pressure.

Flowey embraces sans in his vines, caressing his cheek ever so sweetly. He whispers in his ear, just wanting to be closer and closer. "I.......I love you..."

"i-i know." Sans stuttered, gripping onto his flowerpot and rocking into him harder.

"Oh... Sans...." Flowey was clearly losing it to the bliss.

"yeah. yeah i know." Sans grinned, still beading up in sweat. "hold on baby, i got you."

"Saaaaans~!" Flowey called out needily.

Sans wracks his small body with even harder thrusts, wrinkling the disjointed sheets beneath them. He's rewarded with more desprate and pleading moans.

"Don't... Don't stop.... Don't stop for anything...." Flowey begged, sweating pretty profusely.

Sans smirked sharply, a fang glimmering at the flower. He lets out a dark chuckle. _"never."_

The two keep at it, but this time, it's a bit harder for Sans to bring Flowey over the edge with him. Flowey gets frustrated after a good ten minutes of not taking the plunge, whining and wondering if they should stop before Sans sparks his fingertips with magic and runs them over his leaves enough to finally tip him over. At least when Flowey _does_ come, he comes very hard.

"Sa--" Flowey gasped. "SAAANNSSSSS~!!!" He jerks forward, slamming up into his chest and sprinkling pollen all over the both of them.

Sans groans and lets go as well, panting huskily.

"...Tha...Thank you, Sans...." Flowey panted harshly. "I... I didn't think i could--"

"it's...it's fine...." Sans was just as breathless. "whoo, that was... a workout."

"Ye--Yeah..." Flowey huffed out a hard rush of air. "Huuuuh!"

Sans chuckled, but it sounded more like a cough in his breathless state.

"Fu--Fuck, i'm tired..." Flowey groaned, stretching his mildly sore body.

"ye--yeah, ...m-me too." He huffed a bit more, still in attempt to catch his breath. "...huff...." He smiled down at him and chuckled, still blisfully in the afterglow.

"Wha-What's so funny?" Flowey asked, suddenly feeling concious.

"nothing, i-it's... just..." He grinned wider but sadder. "i never thought... that i'd have something that felt... quite like this."

"Yeah, i know what you mean. it's just.... I feel like...."

_"like i don't deserve you." "Like i don't deserve you."_

Flowey looked at him with wide eyes.

Sans stared back disbeleivingly into those eyes.

"Y--" Flowey strugged to find words.

"you...." Sans breathed.

"........I fucking love you." Flowey dove into a passionate kiss, startling the skeleton.

"mmgph! ....nmmmm~." Sans melted against his lips, bony hands cupping his bud.

Flowey made an almost sobby sound. "Mhmmnm~!"

Sans pulled back for just a second to breathe. Sure, he COULD just generate more air in his lungs with magic, but he would rather save his energy.

"You're the only one..." Flowey panted huskily. "...Who understands me." He crushes his lips to the skeleton's, getting more feverent by the second.

Sans moans into his mouth, making muffled happy noises. "ohhh.... nmmmmm....." 

Flowey, on the other hand, was moaning much louder into Sans' mouth, his leaves scrambling desperately on the smooth back of his skull.

Sans pulled back, huffing. "....we should get cleaned up. maybe a shower...?"

"....Sans, don't avoid talking to me about what we said..." Flowey sounds suprisingly timid and very hurt.

Sans was silent for a few moments, a processing look on his face. "...." He sighed. Sans stared at the wall. ".....i've lost count, you know."

"Eh?" Flowey's head tipped.

"of all the timelines i've been waiting... of how long i've been hoping to feel this happy... and i know it's the heat. i know it. but..." He looks at Flowey. "i can't help but cherish every moment. and you," His expression shifts to a smile. "i know you do the same."

"Sans....." Flowey looked mushy and mildly sad.

Sans was softly smiling down at him. "....."

"......Seven years."

Now it was Sans' turn to look confused.

"That's how long it's been since i've felt any emotion."

Sans' expression shifted. He looked upset.

"Sure, i've felt small things since we were freed from the underground, but.... I haven't felt this intensity all this time...." He shook his head. "No. I've never felt this good." He said ironically sadly. "I died over loss of platonic love. This?" He starts tearing up again. "You don't know how far i would go to keep theese small hours in my grasp...."

Sans choked on his own breath. There was, misleadingly, a cheerful note in his sigh before he spoke next with a hint of his own despondency. "you're breakin' my heart, kid...."

Flowey held his breath before sighing shakily.

There's a dewdrop of terror in his voice as Sans came to a sudden realization. "....don't manipulate time, please...."

"I..." Flowey was suprised, if not a litt hurt. He understood why he had asked, though. "I won't, if it hurts you so much.... Besides. After all's been said and done, i just can't do it anymore. Not just for you, but for Chara, for Frisk..."

Sans sounded so releived. "thank you..."

"...." Flowey sighed. "Golly, i'd think this heat also makes you more trusting of me..."

Sans thought for a moment and shrugged. "if you can feel emotion right now, then there's no reason to distrust you anymore, i guess. i mean, everything you did was because you felt nothing, huh...?"

Flowey sollemnly nodded. He started to entwine his vines deeper into Sans' chest.

Sans let out a fluttering sigh. "oh, flowey....."

"Shhhh....." The flower closes his eyes, Sans following his lead. The skeleton touches their foreheads together, and they stayed for a moment. Relaxed and intimate. Connected. Safe.

"Sans...." Flowey breathed, breaking the silence. "If i said i wanted to stay like this.... You and i, even after everything. Would you hate it? Would you revert to hating me?"

"....no.... not after seeing such a side of you.... you're so open like this..."

A happy shiver flowed down Flowey's spine.

Sans smirked. "figuratively and literally. heh."

Flowey snorted, not even truly minding Sans' sense of humor anymore.

Sans looked at him in a more serious way. "talking with you like this, hearing your true feelings, being _responsible_ for _arising_ those true feelings.... fuck. flowey, i may stay attached to you. heheh."

Flowey flashed a fang, rolling his eyes. "Says the guy who is still knotted inside of me." He glared even as his own eyelids fluttered shut.

Sans can feel that glare and laughs harder.

Flowey pouted at the skeleton, exaggeratedly sticking out his bottom lip.

"ah, but in all seriousness...." He sighed, suddenly sounding very stricken by pain. "hearing you tell me about how you learned to reset.... it just...."

Flowey opens his eyes slowly. "Sans...."

"i've...." He looked at the wall before turning back to Flowey. "ended it all a few times myself."

Flowey remmebered Sans saying someting along the lines of "you too?" earlier, and how he had decided not to press it. "Oh, sweetheart..."

Sans sniffles. "i'm so hopeless, so miserable..."

Flowey looks comepletely emotionally, mentally, and physically wrecked, holding the skeleton closer.

"b-but.... but the feeling that this heat gives me, it... it's a distraction i'm greatful for. it dosen't take away the pain. but it gives me something else to feel alongside it, contradicting it. existing with it."

Flowey let out a gentle gasp, trying to handle this sudden influx of emotion. Strangely enough, he realizes he even cherishes sorrow, as it is deep and genunie an emotion as any other.

"i love you, flowey."

Flowey wanted to cry. He loved Sans, but.... He'd killed everyone before, why did he deserve this...?

"i love you even as everything hurts so much.... oh, but why would you want to stay beside such a miserable man...?"

Sans had practically echoed his feelings, and that snapped him out of it. "Shh... Sans..." He softly petted the back of his skull with a leaf, gentle soothing sounds floating from his lips.

"f--flowey...?"

Flowey's lips tremble as he slowly leans in closer to Sans. They touch and the slow, passionate kiss that results tells them both exactly everything that they need to know.

"oh..... my little buttercup...."

The golden flower smiled softly up at him. "My sweet pun machine." He stuck his tongue out.

 _'more like a machine of hiding sadness behind puns so often that it becomes second nature, but uhh yeah, that... that's funny.... that... that's just soooo....'_ "heh. heheheheh. heheheh~!" Sans' laughter got harder and harder until he was trying not to cry.

Seeing his love holding back from crying filled the flower with matching, singing pain and he couldn't help but cry with him. The chemicals in the air were overridden with emotion. Those pheremones would now strike anyone who came into the room with at least a short burst of gloom, a small influence compared to their miserable heartache. 

"I-It almost feels like too much, Sans.... I-I know i should be greatful for any emotion but--"

Sans was shaking with the sobs he tried to hold in, clutching his newfound partner close to his heart.

"Sometimes...." Flowey's voice cracked, but he had to continue. "Sometimes the small ammount feelings i've had since then... They just hurt so much....! And th-then, then i'd wish i'd never had them but.... Oh.... Sans...." He sniffled, swallowing back some mucus. "Then what... What would i have made everyone suffer for...?" He starts wailing his despondency for their shared broken hearts.

It will take them so long. The buildup of so many timelines, so many lives, so much desperation and utter misery. It will take them so long to let all of that out. Both of them know that all this resetting has broken them to a bunch of tiny peices deep inside. Healing them back together may take ten times longer than what got them here. But at least for right now,

_It won't be done alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i didn't origionally intend for this chapter to end here plot-wise, but it just seemed like a good way to leave off for now. Looks like this story may be a tad longer than i thought it would be, heheh... ☆〜（ゝ。∂;）


	6. Chapter 6

The pair were interrupted from unpacking their emotional baggage by Toriel knocking on the door. 

They scrambled to pull themselves together, wiping their eyes and sniffling before returning to a tight embrace.

"c-come in!" Sans stuttered, still composing himself.

Toriel slowly slid in with measured caution. "Hey..." She sets up a tv tray. "I could almost hear you two.... I know how emotional heats make people.... I can practically feel the feelings in here..." She breifly wonders if they are alright, but dosen't quite feel like she should ask.

Flowey tries on a gentle smile, and it's clearly one hit from shattering. "Gee, i would have never had expected this..."

Sans smiles too, a little more practiced expertise to it. "yeah, honestly, i wouldn't have, either." He looks at Flowey, fresh tears biting his eyes.

Flowey lets out a shaky sigh. Trembling, he meets Sans' lips in a hope to calm himself. 

_'Sans....'_

_'flowey....'_

By the time Flowey pulls back, Toriel had already left the room. At first he thought it was because of the making out (but really could care less as he got back into it), until she came back in to set up the soup she made.

"It should stay heated with fire magic." The goat mother said. "Eat it whenever you get humgry, my child." She smiles warmly and leaves the room. "Holler if you need anything!" She calls over her shoulder. The door shuts with a sound, and the audibility spell strengthens.

Flowey looks up at the skeleton, so much emotion in his eyes. "Sans."

"we... should probably take a shower."

Flowey whimpers with puppy dog-eyes and pouts at him.

Sans glares at him for a fleeting moment. ....He sighs. "yes, flowey. we can fuck in there."

"Yaaaay!" Flowey beams like an eleated child.  
~  
Sans seals the flowerpot with a yogurt lid and tosses his shirt and pants off and -then- starts testing for water teperature.

"Nmmm~." Flowey nuzzles Sans' arm, wanting the skeleton's attention.

"heh. you know, i think i didn't realize until now how freaking different heats make you act...."

Flowey looked a bit confused at the sudden statement. "Huh...? O-Oh... Golly, i just..." He cut himself off with a sigh. "I don't know... I mean, i've realized it too. But really, i'm just kinda riding the little high its giving me and i'm just so happy so why the fuck not...?"

"even if it makes you so obsessive over someone like me~?" Sans teased, fingers scratching at Flowey's chin.

"Oh, shut up you hot sack of bones, you." Flowey rolled his eyes, still leaning into the comoforting yet teasing touch.

"heheh. well that's a strange nickname if i've ever heard one." He nudged at the flower. Flowey nudges playfully back. Sans smirked and nudged him once again before he tests the water and finds it to be a nice temprature.

Flowey giggles, almost leaning into Sans' nudging.

Sans gently picks him up, slowly stepping into the shower.

Flowey tenatively touches the water. "Ooooh....." He gladly leans into it, welcoming the soothing warmth. "Nmmmm~"

"i'll water you properly later, but first...." Flowey smirks at the Sans, anticipating exactly what he was getting at.

"heh~." Sans winks, leaning the flowerpot against the wall, holing it there with magic.

Flowey extends his stalk a litttle bit so he can make level eye-contact with Sans.

Sans nuzzles their noses together as he slips into Flowey's body.

A soft gasp left the flower. "Aaauhhh~...." There was something about Sans that made all of his nerves fragile, that made his stomach flip and butterflies dance.

Sans smirks wider, moving to grab the soap as he thrusts at a medium pace. The skeleton grunted, watching for Flowey's reactions at every new angle.

"N-Nyuh...." The flower's face flushed deeper, squirming and writhing on Sans' cock.

Sans, on the other hand, was still aknowledging the fact that they were taking a shower. He squirts some soap into his hand, vaugely questioning if he should wash the plant before remembering the soap is low-concentrated in magic. Well, looking at the bottle helped too... Heheh.  
He starts massaging up and down his stalk, smirking at the reaction he found.

Flowey moans, feeling the touch of Sans' hands roaming his body. Sans, gentle caresses, maybe he could ask for everywhere at once? He wanted this skeleton with every fiber of his being by now, and wanted him touching every inch. Flowey tenses up, trying to stay still and keep this moment frozen just how it is.

"hey, hey.... the point of a massage is to become -less-tense, flowey~." Sans teased.

"Sh-Shush." At that suggestion, Flowey relaxes albeit slowly/relucantly yet still greedily soaks up all of the comfoting touch and attention.

Sans connects their foreheads as Flowey gets ahold of the soap with a vine. He uses said vines to lather up Sans' ribs, thinking of returning the favor.

The skeleton freeezes, making a choked pleasure sound at the touch to his sensitive ribs.

Flowey gently runs his vines all over his bones. "Oh, Sans.... Look at that _face_ you're making...." He praised, voice suddenly much more sultry than he's put on so far.

"ahhh.... fl-flllllllowwey...." Sans moaned, this change in tone very appealing to him.

The flower smiles genuinely. "Say. You've been focusing a bit too much on me. How about i do something for you~?"

"wh--" Sans feels Flowey stroke his spine, giving him no time to prepare. "ohhhhh~"

"Heh...." Flowey unkowingly mimiced Sans. He nuzzles his cheek, wanting to listen to the skeleton's vocal reactions directly in his ear.

Sans breathily spoke, "oh, flowey...." He would have said he felt boneless if he couldn't see that he still had him. It wasn't that it was all too much, it was that it was Flowey.

The golden flower slowly curls his vine all the way down Sans' spine. The tip of his vine trails around the rim of his pelvis, and Sans gasps, bucking hard into the flower.

Flowey lets out a long whine, tossing his head back as he feels Sans shift deep inside of him. He throws a smirk Sans' way and slowly starts filling his pelvis to the brim with vines.

Sans nearly loses his footing on the slick tiled floor. "grk--! .....flowey." He didn't want to stop, he thought huskily. But he can't fall over when he's what's holding up Flowey like this.

"Mmm?" Flowey looks up at him innocently, trying to be even more enticing to the skeleton.

"i have an idea." Sans spoke.

"Nmmmm....?" Flowey tilts his head, trying to be as cute as possible for Sans.

"erm.... can i surprise you?" Sans asked, petting the flower.

"Oh.... I guess?" Flowey leaned into the touch.

"okay.... um...." Sans gets out of the shower setting Flowey down outside the room, wrapped up in a towel.

Flowey smiles at Sans as he slowly shuts the door, loving the warm towel.

Chara made a questioning sound, looking at the flower down the hall in a towel.

Flowey was brought to their attention with that involutary sound, him stuttering out a "Oh! H-Hi, Chara. I thought you said you were gonna go to bed?"

Chara shrugs. "Sleeping sucks. You miss a lot of cool stuff."

Flowey raised an eyebrow. "I.... Guess that's true?"

"Yeah." Chara sits on the floor accross from Flowey. "So. What is going on, anyways?"

Flowey had a sight flush to him. "Grk. Well.... I um.... Y'see...."

"Is it the heat thing mom mentioned...?" They tilted their head.

"Y--Yeah..." Flowey embaressedly stares at the floor.

"What is it anyways?"  
Flowey sighs, but decides to say as little as possible. "Well..... Part of it is-and this is kind of a big part-it makes monsters feel super in love with each other...."

Chara looks incredulous. ".......Really."

Flowey nodded hesitantly.

"So you love Sans." They bluntly commented.

Flowey faltered for a momenr. ".....I do, yeah."

"The "smiley trash bag". And you want to have a snuggle-a-thon with him?" They sudenly looked angry. "Do you KNOW the ammount of times i've been dunked on? Why i aughta---"

Toriel came around the coner at just the right moment. "Oh! My child! If you refuse to sleep, then perhaps i can tell you a story?"

Chara took one last jujmental glance at the flower. ".....Gotta go." And with that, they bounded away.

Flowey cheered in his mind. "Mmkay. See you later."

Chara looked back from around the corner, rolling their eyes. "Bye."

Flowey looked so mockingly cheery. "Bye!" He glares when they turn the corner.  
~  
A short time  
Later, Sans gently opens the creaky door.

Flowey's eyes meet Sans and he feels this tingle spread through him, settling that deep feeling in even deeper. He sighs dreamily. "Sans....."

Sans sounded just as dreamy and needy. "flowey....." He picks him up much more carefully than usual.

Flowey looks around when they step through the door. The bathroom is now candelit and Sans filled the tub. The little wicks are blue with Sans' magic.  
Flowey looks at the skeleton. At first he wants to say something berating about stereotypicality and cheezy-ness, but stops short. This is _Sans._ Of -course- it's cheezy.  
Flowey meets his eyes and feels that rush again, his breathing picking up speed. "S--Sa--"

Sans places a finger to his lips. "shhh....." He slowly sits down in the water, Flowey safely snuggled up in his arms.

Flowey smiles, nuzzling into his clavicle. He sighs, the hot air running across Sans' ribs.

"you ready...?" The skeleton asked with soft eyes.

Flowey stares at him, trying to convey his feelings with the look in his eyes. "Oh.... Yes, Sans...."

Sans grins at how Flowey seems to be feeling the same effects. He slowly penetrates deep into the flower, watching his face.

Flowey lets out a big releived sigh, bringing a vine into Sans' pelvis.

Sans tips his head back with a long groan. "....don't have to think about balence like this." He huffed after taking a moment to compose himself.

Flowey giggles. "Yeah, yeah i guess we don't."

Sans smirked and moved into Flowey a little bit harder.

"Nmmmm~...." He gleefully responded. "Hold me, Sans...."

The skeleton pulls him in close, feeling more vines delve into his body.

Flowey sighs. "You like this... Don't you~." He whispers, gently starting to twirl and twist his vines against Sans' bones.

Sans hisses in the pleasure. "f-fuck.... augh. yes....."

"What was that, Sansy~?" Flowey chimed.

The skeleton's head lulled back. "y-yeesssss.... oh, yes.... flowey...."

"That's~what~i~thought~!" Flowey punctuated every word with a thrust.

Sans can feel them vibrate with determination. He would gladly lose his mind to this. "nmmm." He grips onto a vine and bucks into Flowey's touch greedily.

Flowey is caught off guard by the sudden movement in his roots and stifles the end of a very sultry moan.

"h-h-heh...." Sans weakly chuckled. "g-guess your o-omega biology is getting in the way of yh-your...dom side, h-huh...? whoo...." He was absolutely breathless, which only sounded hotter to the flower.  
Flowey still grimaces and his vines go harder on the skeleton, wanting to prove that he could take charge on pleasing him.

Sans moans just as lewdly as before, basking in the feeling. "fuck.... i love you, flowey....."

"Sa-Same here....." Flowey smiled and decided they were even for the time being. "Sans.... Don't stop moving... Please."

"y-yeah. like hell i'd stop now." He grinned at the little golden flower.

"Heh...." He nuzzles his skeleton's cheek. "Nmmmmm, Sans."

Sans chuckles at their 'heh' simmilarity. A thrust puts him against the back of Flowey's roots.

Flowey feels the base of his stem be touched and lets out a shout of pleasure. He looks at Sans with wide eyes. "That. That felt amazing, what was that??" He sounded so excited, beaming up at the skeleton.

"i.... i don't know, but...." He hits it again.

"Sans!" Flowey called out, nearly tossing himself back too far when Sans' bony hand is there to catch him.

Sans smirks at his reaction. "oh, this is a wonderful discovery~."

Flowey huffs and huffs, trying to catch his breath. He holds Sans a little closer. "Mine~." His voice was all low and grumbling, probably beginning to miss the dominance he had a few moments prior.

Sans chuckles more. "oh, flowey...." He gave him a deep thrust and was rewarded with the responding shout of pleasure. "you are _mine_." Sans matches his growly voice but with even more emphasis.

"Saa-Saaansss~" Flowey shut his eyes, whining needily. He rubs harder on Sans' bones, still wanting to get more of a rise out of the skeleton.

Sans moans at his touch and pulls him in for a rough kiss.

Flowey held on tight until Sans pulled back. "I-I wanna staaay like this....." Flowey had no idea exactly what he meant by that. The kiss? The cuddling? The slow-building pleasure? The feeling of love? All he knew was that he wanted to freeze the feeling of this moment and keep it in a jar.

"shhh..." Sans interrupted his thoughts. "j-just feel it.... savor it...." As almost if he could hear his thoughts.  
Maybe he could. Flowey would have no problem either way at the moment.

"Nnnnnn~!" Flowey called out, feeling Sans fuck into him rougher than before. Flowey's moans turned loud and lewd, a hint of pleased sobs mixed in.

"oh~? y-you gonna cry in pleasure for me...?" Sans asked, stuttering in his own feelings.

"D-Don't be so fucking snarky...." Flowey ground out before moaning again.

"oh, come on. I know you l-love me despite it~" Sans started to falter a tad bit in his hips, unable to think much further.

Flowey's thought capacity was right there with him. "Saans....." He moves to kiss and nibble at the vertebre of his neck, needing more and more contact.  
~  
Sans kept that pace on the flower, thinking that this new spot would prevent them from the frustration and trouble they had getting Flowey off before.  
....It didn't.  
Sans found it concerning. For omegas and alphas alike, if they were to start going at it while in heat and couldn't reach the peak altogether, it would give them stomachaches. That was possibly the worst thing for Flowey right now and Sans was starting to have trouble preventing just that. He'd have to get him off somehow, and after thirty solid minutes of patiently waiting, Flowey couldn't handle it anymore.

"S-Sans, i don't think i can--!"

"flowey, please try..."

"B-Buuuut....!"

"c-c'mon, flowey. I know you can do it... for me.."

"F--For you...?"

Sans nodded very seriously. "yeah, that's right. for me."

"A-A-Ah..." The flower stuttered. "Aaaaaaahn~"  
He focuses as hard as he can. Even so it takes a few more minutes, but eventually Flowey finally shudders as he hits his climax.

Sans petted his back lovingly. "yeah, that's right. we gotta stay determined... you and i, we're gonna get through this together. okay?" After it came out of his mouth, Sans realized he may be saying that for himself to calm down.

Flowey nods weakly. "Y-Yeah... Okay..."

"let's go to bed...."  
~  
Sans finishes toweling the flower off and lays him down carefully on the matress.

"Sansy...." Flowey's tired eyes flutter shut as he snuggles up into the blankets.

"ah-ah-ah...." Sans grabs the soup Toriel made them and sits on the bed next to Flowey.

"Nnnn...." The flower opens his eyes and soon after his mouth, sipping slowly and savoring the tomatoey taste.

Sans gently pets his petals and keeps feeding him until he's had half of the bowl.

Flowey grimaces and coughs. "Sa--Sans...?"

Sans is suddenly very worried, having a feeling what is about to happen. "uh--yeah, flowey?"

Flowey trembled a little. "I.... I don't feel so--" He was interrupted when he pukes into the towel from the bath. Flowey groans, shuddering again.

Now Sans was _really_ worried. "oh, flowey....." He pets his stem.

"Ca-" Interrupted by more coming back up. "-can i just not eat r-right now...?"

"but... but how do we get more energy into you, then....?" Sans' eyes were watery and overrun with worry.

Flowey didn't have a response, leaving the room silent for a few minutes save for his sorry barfy sounds.

A just-as-worried Toriel came into the room, shutting the door behind herself. "I may have called Alphys because of how long it's been since this started... This looks like it's getting far worse than i feared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring the uh-oh spaghettios because Flowey is getting sick! (Though it's not like he'd be able to keep down uh-oh spaghettios.... :3c)


	7. Chapter 7

Four days in.

At this point in his heat, Flowey started to look a little bit wilted from dehydration.

At this point, the flower felt sick, overcharged emotionally, and just all around weak. He didn't wanna swallow anything edible from how it felt, yet still, he has that same primal urge for Sans.

At this point, the flower's weaker side came out; far too tired to care just how vulnerable he was. He slept a lot more, cuddling up against Sans.

Sans was extremely worried about Flowey. It wouldn't....get too bad....would it?

He watered Flowey at this point, despite the flower saying it felt a little funny to directly absorb things when his roots were in heat like this. That it was better to drink it. It was still direct absortion of water, and it made the flower look slowly healthier throught the day.

Despite everything, they _still_ go at it, because if Sans can somehow satisfy his heat, it'll be spaced further apart, and in that space, Flowey's stomach _should_ calm down in theory. Or at least, that's what Alphys told them when Toriel called her there earlier. That, and Sans dosen't want Flowey to be suffering in _two_ ways, stomachache _and_ horniness, when it could just be _one_.

"c'mon....." The skeleton murmured. "stay awake. ungh... for me?"

"Nyuugh...." Flowey's eyes slowly bat open. "Y-Yes... Anything for you, m-my alpha-a... Ahhhhh...." The little flower's head swayed on the matress, a sheen of sweat over his petals.

Sans smiled. "yeah. yeah, that's it. come back to daddy." He chirped seductively.

Flowey frowned disapprovingly. "D-Dun like that...." He still huffed softly, loving the skeleton's warm embrace and not denying a single bit of it anymore.

"heh. okay. j-just--" Sans grunted. "just tryna' help ya."

"....Saaaans...." Flowey whined, almost slurred in his sleepiness. "I... I need you...."

Sans smiled a little, trying to keep up a happy exterior. "y-yeah, i gathered. heheh." He shivers in spite of himself.

"I-I need you to make me let go." Flowey whispered, starting to pour out his feelings once again. "I need you to tell me it's okay. You and _only_ you. Please, Sans...."

Sans panted, not stilling in his hip movements. "okay, that has got to be one of the hottest things you've _ever_ said to me. gotta be honest with ya'...." Sans had to admit he sort of liked this side of Flowey when it wasn't making him overly worried. "now. where was i~?" Sans starts going full power in his thrusts, wanting to take Flowey higher and higher.

Flowey let out happy, yet whispered screams of pleasure. Yet he still didn't fly off that edge.

"c'mon, flowey." Sans mumbled. "c'mon."

Flowey whipered helplessly. "I.... I don't think i can, Sans!"

"you can do it." The skeleton said, suddenly very serious. "you can do it and we can satisfy this heat together, so please fucking try for me...!"

"Sa-Sans..." Flowey looks up at him, his eyes sorrowful despite his pleasure-filled blush covering his face. "I....."

"please....." Sans whispered, tone almost begging. "please just.... let go for me."

Flowey took annother minute of Sans going his hardest, but he foucused and eventually came with a hoarse cry. At this point, he didn't have the usual pollen explosion anymore. His coming dry save for a very short puff was what worried Sans the most.  
~  
Alphys was back half an hour later.

"We just need to get as much water and food in him as possible." She re-stated from her last visit.

Flowey whined, half-asleep. "Noooo... If i want to eat anything... It's Saaaaans...."

Sans looks at him with wide eyes. Flowey was a mess and it was making Sans a wreck as well.  
~  
After Alphys looked over Flowey and tested a few things, she got this very serious look on her face before taking Sans into the other room. The skeleton followed her as he threw on a fuzzy robe and some slippers.

Toriel would have followed, but she asked to have a moment alone with Sans. So, the goat mother sat on Flowey's bedside, gently cleaning his petals with a washcloth. Flowey mumbled and whined in his sleep, barely stirring before the warmth of the damp cloth lulled him back to sleep.

Toriel remembered when Asgore used to get heats like this. She was always worried it would kill him, but it never had. He would get sick, yes, but this part was always the worst. Then, after a few cycles, he got medication to cool it down. Flowey probably just needed some of that before his next round. Then he'd get lots of butterscotch-cinnamon pie from her, and a whole lot of affection from Sans, and generally have a nice, relaxing week. Toriel wasn't too worked from experience. She just hoped for his comfort's sake that this would all be over soon.  
~  
"I-I need to explain something to you." Alphys said, not wasting any time.

Sans nodded. "shoot."

"Well... There's this other part to monster heats that nobody has really aknowledged as existing in a while."

The skeleton nodded. "yeah, and?" He prompted at the short silent moment.

"Uh-well-monsters can only have kids when they feel platonic or romantic love and connect their souls, right?"

"yeeeah?" Sans raised an eyebrow at the lizard scientist.

"So heats became a defense mechanism when our population was low. That way, a lot of new monsters would be born because people would be in love during their heats, usually banging it out with their souls. Doing so would make it last a shorter period of time. Now we've forgotten that part because the underground is pretty full. Today, heats are considered to be sort of a way for calling out for a soulmate, and any soul that correlates enough with the calling in the vicinity eagarly responds."

"so..." Sans took a moment to process the information. "what you're telling me.... is that flowey has some small semblance of a soul... and it wants mine. a lot."

"Maybe you were destined to be together in some way, and maybe his soul would take any alpha monster of age that he could tollerate, but either way, it looks like whatever the case, that only applies to you..." Alphys was blushing a tad, probably because of the implied subject matter, but she pushed her shipping aside for explanation's sake.

"so... what do i do?" Sans leaned up against the wall, shifting in his fuzzy bathrobe.

"You...." Alphys cleared her throat and blushed a little bit further. "Y-You might want to try soul sex to speed up his heat in order to get it over with. Or at least improve it enough to get him to eat."

"b-but..." Sans stopped for a moment. "considering how i feel... how we feel about each other.... what if i get flowey pregnant?"

"That's why i said "might want to"," Alphys said softly. "It's both of your decision."

Sans leaned more onto the wall, thinking to himself. "......if his heat dosen't improve, he'll die won't he...?"

Alphys hesitated. "......He might."

"......" Sans sighed heavily. "y'know, judgement is my job. i can tell that you're sugarcoating it, alphys."

"......I don't want to pressure you." The lizardess softly spoke.

"......." Sans reached for the doorknob, ready to throw the warm, dark-blue robe off and back into nakedness.

"....Oh, and Sans?"

Sans turned back to look at her. "yes?"

She was still hesitant. "If you do.... decide to mate him.... it will lock in your current emotions. Just warning you."

Sans' expression totally changes at that statement.

His mind runs through everything Flowey told him, all the tears shed and dark secrets confessed. His heart twisted and pounded at his chest. 

This was it.

It was make Flowey the love of his life and the happiest he's ever been, yet risk having skele-flower children,

Or let him die.

The choice was all too easy.

 _'welp.'_ Sans thought.

 _'now i've_ got _to do this... for both flowey, and my sake.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMMMM BACK and i find that the hiatus i took from technical difficulties has acctually made writing this more fun again! Who knew? UuU
> 
> Also. This story will have multiple split endings, so you can take whatever ending you want as your own canon for this story. eue


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_   
>  _How i'm feeling, and my pride is the one to blame.'_
> 
> _***I just don't understand...**_
> 
> [ _'Just how your love can do what noone else's can...'_ ](http://youtu.be/BfM_PJDk0r8)

Sans strolled into the room and gently shut the door behind himself.

Toriel looked up at the skeleton. "Oh, hi Sans. I'll... Give you two some privacy."

Sans nodded very seriously. The door clicks shut behind her and he sits down on the bed.

Flowey got out of his half-faked sleepy state. He knew if he wasn't at least looking asleep, Toriel would have pitited him. He didn't want that. He also didn't want her to worry, but that was a bit weirder to him.  
The flower smiles brightly at his lover, his eyes shining so happily despite his body looking so weak, fragile stem and drying petals.  
His voice is mildly weak but with enthusiasm. "Sans...! You're back! I missed you...."

Sans looks at him, the shine in his eyes extremely serious. "flowey."

Flowey jumps at that tone, and it somehow makes him hornier. "Y-Yes, Sans....?"

The skeleton took a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh. "there's a possible way i could make you feel better..."

"Oh?" The flower suddenly looked so hopeful and so happy. "Tell me?" He asked excitedly.

Sans took annother deep breath. "part of it is..... i'd become your soulmate."

Flowey lights up even further. He clutches at his stem with a leaf like one would at their chest. "Sans...."

"and though we'd be risking having a child..." The skeleton continued, Flowey starting to look more contemplative.

Sans pauses for a moment before he makes dead-on eye contact with him. "it would lock in the emotions we feel for each other right now. for the rest of this timeline. possibly after. i don't know."

The little flower looks at him, a huge torrent of feelings in his eyes. "B-But... _Soulmates_.... I don't.... Have a..." He swallowed harshly before whispering, "I don't have a soul to be mates with..."

Sans smiled gently. "if my ruts responded to you going into heat, that means your soul was calling for someone compatible. you did say that you felt things to a very small degree after having all of those souls inside of you, right?"

Flowey blinked at him. "Ri-Right, but...."

"it's entirely possible that you have at least a fragment of your own...."

Flowey was quiet for a moment. "I.... I haven't brought mine out in such a long time,... but... I'll try. For you."

Sans smiles compassionately, petting the plush blankets Flowey was snuggled up in. 

The flower took a deep breath, closing his eyes and holding it like that for a moment. Soon, a very small flittering pale yellow heart came out of him, spinning vertically rather than the usual horizontally. It looked like a human's at one second, and flipped to a monster's the next.

Chills ran down the skeleton's spine. That was 100% grade-a Flowey, his soon-to-be mate right there. It was a bit overwhelming.

Flowey tentatively opens his eyes and gasps, not exprcting that to have acctually worked. "....Holy shit."

"y-yeah, no kidding." Sans stuttered with wide eyes.

"I...." Flowey bit his lip. He teared up just a little. "I hadn't even noticed..."

Sans gently pet his stalk, smiling at him encouragingly.

Flowey wordlessly leant up and kissed him, slow and steady, tears streaking his cheeks.

Sans met the tender touch of his lips, being just as gentle and graceful in his responding kiss.

The flower made happy emotional sounds, his soul shining brighter for a few moments.

Sans pulled back after a long, tender moment. "....may i?"

Flowey made a disbeleiving sound, his breath catching in his throat. He let that air out with a tenative nod.

Sans smiles tiredly and touches the flower's soul with a finger, starting out slow.

Flowey flushed deeply, unable to keep the little "Ahhhhh~" he let out from escaping him.

Sans smirked and nuzzles the soul.

Flowey tensed up and moved into Sans' arms. "C-C-Continue.... Please....."

"heh." The skeleton gently massages it between his phalange tips, tightly embracing the flower's body.

Flowey let out a huge gasp at the feeling of Sans' hands. There was something so intimate, so fragile about his soul being touched. Something so sweet about him completely trusting Sans like this.  
The heart glows brighter and feels warmer to the touch.

Sans looked so happy at how it shimmered in his hands, and his alone. He gleefully kisses it's surface, listening to Flowey's eager reaction.

Flowey choked on a high-pitched cry, flying back and clinging onto the matress.

"heh~....." Sans pulls his hand back from the soul, listening to Flowey's desperate huffing. He waits a moment before he brings his own soul out, a soft, fluttering, pale blue heart. He brought it closer to Flowey's, stopping with a moment's hesitation. "....may i?"

Flowey: nodded needily, Sans giving him a gentle smile as he touches the surface of their souls together. A spark of pleasure jolted through their bodies, both of them spazming and clinging onto each other. The blue and yellow hearts glow brighter, trying to show how jouful they felt.

Flowey moaned his pleasure, jittering all over.

Sans shuddered almost violently. "zih-z-zh.... s-should i keep going?"

At Flowey's timid nod, his soul ingraciates itself a little deeper. They shimmer brighter and Flowey and Sans feel a warm wave of certainty wash over them.

Alphys told Sans that souls could call for each other in a range of "I can tollerate you" to "This is destiny". All this time, all of this time they were both uncertain if this was their true feelings, or if it was just the heat. But now, they knew the answer to that for sure.  
It was the love they could've had all this time.

Flowey looks up at the skeleton, absolutely overcome by feeling. "Sans...."

"shhhh...." A phalange was pressed to his lips. "don't say anything..... you don't have to."

"Ah....." The flower closes his eyes and immediately opens them. He can't take his eyes off Sans, not now.

_'f-flowey....'_

The skeleton's soul slowly reached deeper into the flower's, tenderly mixing into each other and sinking further and further.

The next thing that happens was not somethig either of them had expected. 

Sans is suddenly overcome by the deep and wretched pain Flowey would have by losing him after everything they've been through this past week, the firey passion in his chest, the desperation-the feeling that he wants to beg Sans to stay forever, forever, _forever._

Flowey gasps as he feels Sans' emotions flooding into him. He can feel how depressed Sans was over so many timelines, how alone he felt, how hopeless... He can feel Sans' love for him, the burning within matching his soul's but only slightly different way. On the same wavelength minus determination...

Most of all, they can both feel how lost the other felt inside. How they felt like a huge peice was missing.

Sans happily whined at how strong and reassuring that this connection was. "i.... do you need more too...?"

"Yes. Yes. Oh good golly yes." Flowey clinged tighter onto the skeleton's ribs, wanting so much more of that connection.

"heh...." Sans lets his eyes closed and tears leak out around the edges. He can't find any words to say, and hopes that sharing feelings is saying enough.

Flowey waits a moment before he takes the inniative and slowly entangles his soul in deeper.

"oh.... flowey...." Sans moaned out.

"Oh ffffuck that's good...." Flowey squirmed against the matress and Sans. "Mmmm! Heh... I-I...."

Sans buried his face in the pillows, his blue-flushed cheeks nuzzling at Flowey's stem. "ohhhhhh....."

"It f-f-feelss so good to have your soul so entangled in mine...." Flowey let out a whiny noise, panting for a moment before continuing. "I-I can feel them wr-wriggling together... Oh, golly...."

"flowey...."  
"Sans...."

"you take my breath away....." The skeleton whispered. It was true, he was breathless.

"It feels sooo good.... Being this intimate with you...." Flowey whispered, already knowing he felt the same.

"ye-yeah...." A still moment passed, giving Sans a second to think. "....do you wonder if we could get them -too- entangled? i-i mean, i want to go further-so, so fucking much-but...." Perfect timing, Sans' phone rings. "that's alphys' ringtone... i should ask her if i can go too far..."

Flowey frowned. "I hate that this is interrupting the moment, but... You're right."

Sans picked up the phone, Alphys not waiting a second to start talking like usual.

"I forgot to tell you-the emotions you have in heats are usually what you would have felt had you met in the best circumstances possible. So basically, the soul takes the fact that you belong together to a certain degree and copies itself from other timelines and brings it to you."

"....huh." Sans sounded a little irritated.  
Flowey's stomach flipped as he imagined Sans being territorial over him, having that tone on others... And then Alphys talking over the too-loud phone knocked him out of his thoughts.

"O-Oh, i'll let you get back to it! I probably timed so horribly! Sorry!"

"wa-wait," Sans interrupted. "is it possible to for us to tangle our souls too close?"

"Huh? Oh, no. If you mix them perfectly, the most that will happen is you can read eachother's minds. You can still pull back and the only lasting effects would be your soul having a slightly diffrent color and this warm feeling that would probably call forth determination and happiness. That's how soulmating works.  
....  
Wait. I should have explained that eariler too. Dah, i'm so forgetfull. Derp."

Sans was happy to hear this, but had also been slowly getting more and more needy and impatient. "dude i gotta go."

"O-Okay! Good luck!" Alphys hung up on her end.

Sans smacks his phone down on the nightstand.

Flowey can feel Sans' desperation through their commection. "Oh, baby...." He whispered out.

"i wanna really delve into you. is that okay?" The skeleton asked in a husky voice.

"Do it, Sans. I don't want you to hold back any longer." Flowey smiled up at him with determination.

Sans nodded seriously. "okay. here i go. three."  
Flowey held his breath.  
"two."  
The flower held onto Sans tightly.  
"one."  
Flowey tingles with anticipation.  
And Sans' soul spread deeply into his lover's, Flowey spilling into Sans' right back.

They both couldn't hold back screaming their pleasure.

Sans had to shove his face deep in the pillows.

Flowey, on the other leaf, tries covering his mouth with a leaf for a split second before he decides to lightly wrap his lips around Sans' collarbone, vibrating it in the sounds he was making.

"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." The skeleton harshly whispered. 

"AUUUUUUUGH."  
That was a moan matching in sound from both sides. 

Sans' hands ball up so hard in the blankets that a few of his knuckles pop.

Flowey moans Sans' name against his clavicle, and slowly moves to his neck vertebrae.

Screams turn to calls of each other's name, which then turn to softer moaning, and eventually, they're just riding the wave of pleasure, not caring that at this point, they could read each other's thoughts right now. The pair cared more about feeling the other there, their presence, their love.

Tears found their way down Sans' cheeks. "fl--flowey...." He breathlessly huffed.

"Sans....." The flower caressed his bony face.

"flowey....."  
"Sans...."

Flowey shut his eyes as they snuggles into eachother.

A glowing behind the other side of his eyelids causes Flowey to look up. There, is a brightly shining green soul, spinning every which way with no semblance of a pattern. 

Flowey was about to excitedly tell Sans, but the skeleton already felt it. He rolls to hold Flowey whilst laying on their sides and looks up at what they made together.  
Sans felt shocked and breathless. "oh... wow..."

"Tha-That's..."

_"That's us...."_

A moment of silence passed, a smirk slowly spreading on the flower's face.

Sans made a questioning head tilt.

"This is Sansey. Back together." Flowey cheezily refrenced a certain aboveground show.

"oh my god, flowey." Sans rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Flowey's snickers slowly dissolved into giggling.

Sans snorted, giggling too.

"Hehehehehaah~!" Flowey adorably laughed. Sans would have commented on it, but he didn't want Flowey to stop the cuteness. 

Flowey closed his eyes and nuzzled up to Sans' jawbone.

The skeleton smiled at him. "hey, flowey. what do you say... we pull our souls back and get off on rubbing their surfaces together...?"

Flowey shudders at the idea. "That... Sounds...." He didn't need to finish the thought, starting to pull his soul back.

Sans smirked, also slowly pulling away.

The flower sighed. "I just wish we could always stay like that.... It felt amazing."

Sans shrugged. "i doubt it won't have it's inconveniences."

Flowey nodded. "....Can we sleep after this, being together like that?"

"....y-yeah. i don't see why not. " Sans had a huge blush and a fat grin on his face.

"Heheh...." Flowey smiled softly up at him. 

Sans blinked at the hearts. They had seperated, but....  
His soul now has tiny little yellow flecks-remanents of Flowey's magic.

Flowey let out a happy sigh, watching his soul glitter in flecks of blue. "Oh... Sans...."

"fl-flowey.... i....." Sans brought him into a tight embrace as his soul moved to gently touch the surface of Flowey's.

"Ohhhh~ Sa--Saaaaans~" Flowey nuzzled him very lovingly, softly huffing for air. His cheeks and petals blushed a soft pink.

Sans realized that he hadn't wondered about how Flowey could blush. But right now, he couldn't care less.  
The skeleton relaxed and moaned from the sweet touch of his soul, just happy to hold the flower close to his body.

Flowey closes his eyes and lets the pleasure roll over him in the long, measured waves.

"nmmmm~...." Sans nuzzled against Flowey's stem.

Flowey felt Sans brush a little deeper into his soul, touching where there was earlier stimulation which brought him to higher sensitivity. It proves to be too good for the little flower. "Haaaanh, gonna cuuuummm..."

"flowey." Sans whispered needily, the sound of Flowey's pleasure-wracked voice shooting straight to his nethers.

"Sa-Saaaaans....." Flowey whined.

The skeleton wanted him to wait. He really, really did. But he knew it was better for Flowey if he just gently climaxed right now. "it's okay, flowey. please, let go. for me...."

Flowey made a choked shout. He dissolves into a suddering sigh as he lets go in Sans' arms, happy to be this close to the skeleton.

Sans was quite glad he could make him cum that easily now.

Flowey jittered, quickly getting sleepy. "Sans....."

"yeah, sweetheart...?"

"You should-" He cut himself off with a yawn. "You should, too...."

Sans smiled gently. "you did say we should sleep with our souls entangled...." He gently reaches his soul deeper into Flowey's.

Flowey strains on the over stimulation, but smiles and giggles up at Sans even with his pleasure-scrunched face.

Sans holds his release until he can finally entwine them, and Flowey feels him press in to gush into his roots.  
Sans internally praises the flower's soft smile without words, knowing he can feel every unspoken nuance of his feelings.

Flowey giggled. "I can feel that.... Such a dork."

"heh...." Sans kisses him soft and deep, keeping it curious, exploring and passionate.

"Nmmm.... Shahnnsssmnnnnnnn....." He mumbled the skeleton's name blinking his tired eyes.

Sans smirked and nuzzled at his bud. "nap time, buttercup?"

"Naaaap timmeee~...."  
Flowey lazily lays a leaf on Sans' back, exausted after all of the soul sex. "Luve youh..." He yawned, all exausted mumbles. "Numnumnum...."

"heheh.... love you too.... ....other dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *party poppers* Soul sex! Soul sex! Soul sex! Woooooo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You are my sunflower,_   
>  _My Only Sunflower._   
>  _You made me happy_   
>  _so much these days._   
>  _And now that we have felt_   
>  _how much we could be,_   
>  _do things really still end this way?_

A few days passed, and even though Sans was so sure Flowey wouldn't get sick anymore, he just couldn't keep down any of what they fed him. The little flower had always choked it back up, and Sans would clean him up and hold him close and make love to him, hoping that they could find the solution.  
....They failed.

"flowey.....?" Sans murmured to his sleepy boyfriend.

Flowey opened sleep-crusted eyes. He hazily looked around for his skeleton, his mate, his Sans. Their eyes met and Flowey sighed in such a happy way and Sans seemed to have the same rush of emotion right back.

"good morning, princess...." Sans kissed at his petals, snuggling in close. "you feelin okay...?"

Flowey looked at Sans as if through a fog. "Wha....?"

Sans suddenly looked much more concerned. "hey.... you okay, flowey....?"

"Sans.... You're all nice and warm...." He nuzzled against the skeleton's ribcage.

Sans chuckled and held the flower tighter. Flowey kissed at a rib and his eyes fluttered shut. "Love ya, Sansy~...."  
Sans pulled the flower up in for a soft and chaste kiss. Flowey leaned against his cheek and let out a long, slow sigh. "This week has made me so happy.... Thank you..."

Sans smiled softly and stroked his stalk. "you're welcome. always here to do so again...." He kisses at his petals, overcome with emotion inside.  
~  
About nine hours pass. Sans wakes up, looking around the room for his flower. He finally looks at the bud resting face-down on his clavicle. He smiles and pets him, letting Flowey sleep longer.  
~  
Forty minutes later, Sans wonders why he's been so quiet. He gently pokes him, no response. "flowey...." No response. "hey. flowey." No response. He pokes the flower again, harder this time. To Sans' horror, it limply slides off of him.

*It's just a regular flower.

"no...." Sans whispered, white flecks in his eyes disappearing. "no. no. nonononono. no. NO." He pulled the flower in close, tears welling up in his eyes. "flowey, c'mon, this isn't funny. please, just... just..." His words faded away as he looked at where the flower's face once was. "we haven't even gone on our date to grillby's yet....!" Sans choked out through tears. "flowey.... fl-flowey......!" His breath gasped in. The flower limply slipped out of his arms and that was it.

"FLOOOOWEY!"

~

Toriel rushed in at the screaming, having accidentally dropped the sound barrier. She ran through the door and stopped short, finding Sans crying over a normal flower. "What...." She was afaid to ask. There wasn't dust, but... "What happened....?"

Sans sniffled in his hysterics. "i.... fl-flowey...."

Alphys came in shortly behind Toriel. "Wha--" She froze. "Did.... Did he....?"

Sans' soul popped out of it's own volition, and the gold sparks were faded to a sick, vacant bronze. They shuddered, holding on and shaking, and then shattered away. Sans could feel his heart painfully rip away from Flowey's. He shook for a moment before launching into heavy sobs again. "flowey, i love you, please, don't go! DON'T GO!" He desperately held the lifeless plant in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably and inconsolably.

~

'*You are filled with deterioration.' Chara thought.

Flowey's funeral was different than most monsters, since there was no dust. He had to be turned to such by other means, means that Sans never wanted to think about.

Friends and family alike had their own little sprinkling of dust, Sans gaining a special helping himself.

The skeleton was silent for most of the service. Everyone around him talked and worked their emotions out, while he sat there, a just-as-silent Frisk in his lap, absentmindedly petting their hair.

"You loved him...." Chara spoke, suddenly right beside the two. Their eyes were locked on Sans, the gentle and sorrowful red still boring into his eyesockets nonetheless. "Even if he wanted to stay by you, he couldn't reset." They sighed.  
Sans looked furious at that statement. "are you really. going to tell me that. now?"

Chara sighed yet again. "I want you to know. The next thing that i do. It's because of that very reason."

"what are you--"

The horizon tore up and faded away as Sans' stomach roiled.  
_He **knew** this feeling._  
Chara sadly smiled, turning their gaze to the floor.  
Sans could distantly hear Frisk shouting for Chara to stop, begging them to stop, after everything they had been through.  
For once, Sans wasn't begging and pleading the same.  
"Should you remember this. You'll be upset. And angry with me. But know that if you do. You'll remember him also."  
Chara's head turned up and Sans was hit with the look of their true eyes for a fleeting moment. Then everything burnt up like a film reel and faded to black.  
~  
Sans wakes up on the couch, his alarm clock blaring Asia's "Heat Of The Moment". His mind is dazed and he tries to recollect his last memories. The last timeline. What had happened? He couldn't quite recall.

He still got up and walked out the door, his mind somewhere else. Instinct told him to go to the ruins. At first he reluctantly didn't want to pass through the door, but then realized it would mean no harm to teleport through it.

He tracked snowy footprints for a few feet, his eyes somewhere ahead. Leaves and hallways, twists and turns, vines and puzzles and magenta-bricked walls, all passed him. He was met with a field of flowers and one central one with a soft light shining over it.  
Sans approached, stepping on a twig.

The flower turned. "Howdy! I--" He stopped in his tracks. "Oh. You. Howdy, ya smiley trashbag!"

That cheery ruse as always.

A pang resounded in Sans' soul. There was an inexplicable yearning. "flowey..." He breathed, staying still for a moment. He couldn't tell what he was feeling. Relief? Sadness? Passion? But...why?

"Sans." Flowey spoke, and the skeleton's eyes rose to meet his.

A long moment passed.

And even though there's an inexplicable and vast emptiness in his soul when Sans heard his voice, Flowey is undeniably cold when he says, "Don't you have anything better to do...?"

"y-yeah. don't worry. i'll -leaf- you alone now."

Flowey scoffed and Sans turned back for Snowdin.  
~  
*You walk through the crunchy snow, needing a drink at Grillby's. A nice, big bottle of ketchup and some warm and quiet for processing time.  
*Even as you think about it, however, nothing seems to happen.  
*You can't understand.  
*......  
*You're filled with.... Desolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _When i was dreaming,_  
>  _You were against me_  
>  _And when i woke up_  
>  _I found you gone_  
>  _We won't remember_  
>  _How much i loved you_  
>  _But time still passes on_  
>  ~  
>  _You are my sunflower_  
>  _My only sunflower_  
>  _You made me happy_  
>  _Another day_  
>  _Though you can't feel_  
>  _How much i miss you_  
>  _It doesn't matter_  
>  _I still want to stay_  
>  ~  
>  _You are my Flowey_  
>  _My only Flowey_  
>  _We can't remember,_  
>  _Yes that is true_  
>  _You'll never know though,_  
>  _How much i need you--_  
>  _ **"Don't you have anything better to do?"**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Saaaaans." Flowey gently shook the skeleton. "Sans wake up....."

"nummmmm?" Sans' eyes fluttered open numbly. ".....flowey." He smiled at his love cradled up in his arms like he was the best thing that ever happened to him. Maybe he was.

"Finally. I was wondering when you would be up, idiot." Flowey coughed a little. "Hey, listen. I'm feeling a bit better. Not enough for a lot of stuff, but i'm honestly thinking that soup would be a good idea right now."

Sans looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. "really?" He asked, way too much hope in his voice. That nightmare had shaken him up. Or, maybe it was.... Sans denied _that_ was a possibility. "you really feel okay now?"

"Ye-Yeah." Flowey sheepishly smiled up at him. "Thanks to you.... Soulmate."

Sans flushed heavily and chuckled. "f-fuck, i haven't even taken you on a proper date yet, and we're already...."

Flowey grinned. "....Married, in a way.... Aren't we?"

Sans nodded. "yeah.... yeah i guess we are...." He stared at the ceiling, processing everything. Sans smiled. "y'know.... i'm okay with that."

"Me too...." Flowey whispered. "I'm glad.... That i can feel things again."

The skeleton nodded.

"I'm glad..." He swallowed. "I'm glad that i met you." Flowey said in his most quiet voice. "Glad that we had this experience together...."

Sans chuckled, pulling the flower against his side. He beamed down at Flowey.

"N-Not like i need you for a good experience or anything! I-Idiot...."

Sans looked to the window. It was snowing outside. "sure, flowey. sure...."

~

The pair sat down in a booth at Grillby's. Sans sneakily unscrewed the lid of the ketchup bottle and put it back, snickering to himself.

Flowey didn't say anything for a while. He was WAY too quiet, actually. After some time, Sans looked at him skeptically. "flowey. you feelin okay? it's fine if you're not. i mean, you haven't said anything except to order since we got here. seriously, are you okay?" Sans realized that he was rambling a little bit. And really, how could he help it after everything that's happened?

"Can.... Can i ask you something?"

Sans raised an eyebrow. "sure! it would suck if you couldn't ask your soulmate something." He elbowed the flower's stem.

Flowey sighed. "If.... If we had a kid, what names would you like?" He smiled brightly at Sans, trying to put back up that shimmering happy front.

Sans blinked. "did..... are you....?"

Flowey silently nodded, expression dropping to something somewhere between nervous and blank.

Sans couldn't hold back the little squeal he made. "i-i--" He had the biggest grin on his face. "this is just-- i am WAY too excited right now-!!!"

Flowey cracked a soft smile, leaning into Sans' side. He nuzzled at the warm, plush texture of his jacket. "I'm happy too...."

Sans picked up his flowerpot and held him in his arms. "though, i have to ask, how exactly? i mean, you're kinda...."  
"A flower?"  
"y-yeah, that."  
Flowey's stem rolled as one would their shoulders. "Well, Alphys says that the baby is growing in here." He tapped at the pot. "Eventually, i'll have to transfer to a bigger one so they can grow more, but...."  
Sans blinked. "but?"  
"But we're not exactly sure how they'll come out. I mean, it'd be fine if we have to do so manually, but i'm not exactly sure how everything will work."  
Sans pecked his forehead. "we'll make it work somehow... and we're gonna do it together." He pecked Flowey's lips, slowly deciding to sink into the kiss a little further. Someone in the bar whistled, and Flowey pulled back embarrassedly.  
The flower's face flushed, he looked up at Sans. Flowey found his gaze comforting and hypnotizing. It was something, that they could just sit and look at each other like this. Like he was the most important thing in the world, and vice-versa.

Even with the sweetness practically radiating off of them, Sans still let Flowey get ketchup all _over_ his hamburger. He offered up his own, though. Perhaps his was always going to be the tomato sop-smothered one.

~

Flowey was always one to complain about his extra-large flowerpot. The size made it impossible to hop around on his own, and he had to have wheels on the bottom. Even so, stairs were impossible without Sans' gravity magic. But it was always worth it to the flower when they checked on the baby with Alphys’ help. He was a teeny little monster almost ready to come into the world. 

In a way, it was scary to Flowey. Would he really be that good of a parent? Sometimes he thought back into certain timelines and thought, “No, i did all of these things, there’s no way i’m a good -person-, let alone a parent.” It would upset him to no end. Yet despite him trying to hide and deny such a feeling, Sans could always tell and would comfort him. Having the skeleton there seemed to make every step of the way so much easier. 

Sometimes Flowey wondered if that heat was the only way they’d have found love together.

It probably wasn't. 

And, well...

**_*The fact that you were always going to end up loving the skeleton anyways...._ **

**_*It fills you with infatuation._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that's the end! I hope you all liked it! (Maybe i'll even do some sort of sequel if you guys _really_ liked it!) U///u///U
> 
> *Thank you to everyone who commented, bookmarked, and left kudos. You all inspire me to write more and fill me with determination.
> 
>  
> 
> [ _*Good night._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baNrufyAza8)


End file.
